The Dark Witch
by Zoraida16
Summary: Dumbledore’s on a mission to uncover the veil of mystery surrounding You Know Who’s daughter and first lieutenant, the Dark Witch, who vanished just prior to her father’s downfall at the hands of little Harry Potter. Set in book six Sirius/OC Please R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: News Clippings

**Daily Prophet **March 8, 1980  
**Witch Murders Ministry Official **

_Two days ago, in broad daylight, a ministry official (who shall remain unnamed) was murdered by what now seems to be a new death eater ( an unknown 20 year old witch). "He was just minding his own business. Walking down the street, then bang, he was dead." Reported a muggle eyewitness (memory later modified). "She was there, then she wasn't." Added another muggle eyewitness (memory modified after statement). It seems that we have a new, bold, death eater in our mist._

**Wands Up **April 12, 1980  
**New Death Eater, Daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named?**

_The "new" female death eater who has been striking fear into the hearts of many for nearly a month now is currently surrounded by new speculation. A source (name withheld for protection reasons) has come forward proclaiming that this violent female is in fact the daughter of You Know Who himself. All attempts to confirm this new information have met with…dead ends._

**Spell Press **September 4, 1980  
**Self Proclaimed "Dark Witch" Murders 13 Muggles**

_The female death eater and daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named, murdered 13 muggle school children as they exited a library in London. Muggle witnesses (before memory modification) gave the usual description, "black cloaked, female, instant appearance and disappearance". Only this time one thing was different. This time the name of the second most feared magical being of our time was revealed. The name, the Dark Witch._

**Magic Journal **December 25, 1980  
**Minister of Magic Murdered **

_On Christmas Eve friends and family of the late minister, Abraham Ackerly, went to spend the holiday with him and his family at their private residence. Only to discover someone had been there first. To, not only their horror, but the entire wizarding world's, the minister, his wife, and two children were found murdered in the living room of there home. The signs of both You Know Who and the Dark Witch were present at the scene. Lord, help us all._

**Cauldron Tribune **May 2, 1981  
**Dark Witch Leads Army of Magical Creatures**

_Yesterday, at approximately 12:01 a.m., a legion of magical creatures, ranging from giants to pixies, marched across the open plains of Ireland. At there head was a woman robed in pure black, riding on the back of an, oddly submissive, unicorn. One can only assume, that the first official sighting of He Who Must Not Be Named's first lieutenant, the Dark Witch, has occurred. God only knows what You Know Who's intent is for this army. _

**Wizarding Times **November 30,1981  
**Dark Witch, Missing In Action?**

_The second most feared person in the wizarding world has absent from crime scenes across the globe for months now. Yet, no body has been found, nor has anyone confessed to her destruction. One can only wonder, have we seen the last of the Dark Witch?_

A man named Albus Dumbledore withdrew himself slowly from his Pensieve, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. This would not be an easy task, there would dangers at every turn. For, and he knew this better than anyone, there were forces in this world that would do anything to stop him from uncovering the Dark Witch and her secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Advancing of Pieces **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and I especially do not own Dumbledore's letter to Harry. That was taken straight from book six.

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore**

I first met Maria or, as history does and will remember her, the Dark Witch, at the tender age of five accompanying, then second year, Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley. She was a lovely child interested in everything that came her way. I remember when her eyes caught mine, despite my being cloaked in invisibility, she stunned me. I still don't know how she saw me, yet she did. Her oval gray eyes locked onto mine like they were the only thing left in the world.

I remember that upon my return to Hogwarts I looked up everything thing that could possibly answer at least some of the questions that were flying around in my mind. I found nothing. It was the first sign.

Years later I would run across Maria again, under very different circumstances. She was no longer a wonder filled child of five, but an elusive assassin of thirteen and she nearly took my life. Her powers were unlike anything that I had encountered before, they went beyond the wand, and I was frightened. What had Tom done to this poor child?

I assume that she remained a secret weapon of Tom's for a couple of years after my brush with her. Many unexplained deaths are testimony to that fact. However, her seventeenth year is even more certain in my mind. For it was the year she attended Hogwarts. It was also the year that, I believe, holds all the answers to the numerous questions that have plagued me for years.

I hoped to obtain knowledge of that year from the late Sirius Black, as he had known her better than most in her time here, many moons ago. But he refused to comment, refused to acknowledge her existence at all. And with his recent death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, that road has been closed to me.

Remus Lupin, a close friend of Sirius' and a wary one Maria's during her stay, was stoic when speaking to me of her, he, like Sirius before him, refused to give me any memories. However, he gave me one piece of information, one shred of a clue, her mother was not human.

It was something that I had suspected all along, but to hear it out loud, and from one who would difinitively knew…music. With this answer, however, came another question. If her mother was not human, then what was she? To this I did not even have a guess of an answer.

I opened my eyes slowly, almost cautiously, as I emerged from my daze of Dark Witch lore, to find myself sitting at my desk. A long feathery quill in my hand straining to touch the blank parchment sprawling out in front of me. I sighed, and placed my empty hand against my overly tensed forehead as I began to write.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_If it is convenient for you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

There, my letter to Harry was completed. My plan was set in motion to bring Horace Slughorn back to the grounds of Hogwarts and under my supervision. Horace, though a dear friend, was not entirely to be trusted, and I mean it in the way that he had been holding out on me. There were two memories that I asked him for, one of Tom and one of Maria, and both he gave…after tampering with them of course. My fear now is, that in desperation to erase these memories completely someone, and I do not know who, but someone **is **out there, will murder him before I have the opportunity to persuade him into re-gifting me those memories, the proper ones this time. So that I can fully educate, not only me, but Harry as well, in what dangers await in the coming days.

"Head master." Came the rather squeaky voice of Tania Bellings, a head mistress from 1124-1138. I turned my head upwards to look past the numerous paintings the lined the walls of my chamber to the very top where Tania's petite impish form was smiling down at me.

"Yes, Tania?" I asked politely, "What is it?"

The giggling painting pointed to the direction of the window just behind my right shoulder. I turned hesitantly to look, knowing Tania's sense of humor, to see an unusually large albatross throwing itself desperately against the glass, a letter strapped to one of his legs. I felt my eyebrows vanish into my hairline as I instinctively reached forward to unlock the window.

Seeing that I was opening the window for him, the large bird stumbled backwards in flight allowing me to push the glass forward, "Come in." I said courteously, leaning back into my chair. The white albatross, eager to deliver its message, I suppose, flew wildly into the room startlingly some of the previous head masters and mistresses sleeping in their portraits, "Come now," I began gently, "What do you have for me?"

The bird circled around the room quickly before flying towards me at a unbelievably high speed, crashing landing on my desk, and sending many of my prized objects "flying". The albatross shook its head, dazedly, before marching toward me proudly and sticking out its leg. I nodded, and reached forward, undoing the string which held the letter. The bird then gave me a satisfied look and flew back out the window, knocking over and breaking a few more of, what now are previously treasured possessions.

Sighing heavily, I turned towards the little scroll in my hands and carefully rolled in open.

_**Dear Head Master Dumbledore of Hogwarts,**_

_You may not remember me, I was a student so long ago that I can not even remember the year myself, my name is Theresa Lankins and I work for a top secret department in the Ministry of Magic. What my department does is find people across the globe whose powers appeared late and have no magically education (thus they are usually being persecuted in someway for their abilities). I am writing to because I have found such a case in a sixteen year old girl who goes by the name of Becky Sinclair. She has no family and is being treating at a mental asylum in London. She is being treated for psychosis, paranoia, and schizophrenia. It's a list I know. However, upon speaking with her, and observing her, I discovered she has profound magical abilities. I am of the belief that, with the proper care and training, she can be cured of some of her above issues (some which are non existent as she is not delusional) and become an attribute to the wizarding community. I am asking that you consider accepting her into your school so that she can do so. Please consider._

_Sincerely,_

_**Theresa Lankins **_

Carefully I laid the letter onto my desk beside my letter to Harry. An odd feeling rushing through my veins, the feeling I get when something falls into place. Only I didn't know what. I would accept Becky Sinclair into Hogwarts, of course, I would move my piece forward in this game of chess and see where it leads. Hopefully to checkmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. **

**Chapter 2**

**One Week Ago Part 1**

**P.O.V. - Becky Sinclair **

So what if I was insane? I thought as I stared aimlessly at the ceiling of my white padded cell. What's it to anyone else? If I don't bother anyone with it, then why should I be locked up?

But I had bothered people, hurt them actually. Argued the other voice inside my head. Which, I guess, spoke the truth. Unintentionally, I had injured people. Apparently those, balls of fire, I saw flying at people when I got upset, was me throwing lit candlesticks at them. I still say their wrong. Delusional they called me. I just like to think _they're _the insane ones.

Except, sometimes, I…no…it hurts me to think of it. I just wish I had known my family, maybe if I had all this stuff would never have happened to me.

I rolled over in my cell, desperate to move my arms out my confining straight jacket (I had been put in one, after what the nurses considered, the third attack, I swear it was nothing of the kind). With a groan, I finally decided it was time to close my eyes and go to sleep, even though I dreaded the thought of it, but what else was there to do? Even though my dreams were always twisted and bizarre and I generally woke up screaming (which sent the nurses running in with tasers). But, what could I do? Boredom had set in. I shut my eyes tightly, drowning out the surrounding silence, I would go to sleep.

When I next awoke, I was in my dream world. A vast land of endless gray fog. Happily, I flexed my pale arms, no straight jackets in dream world, I looked down to admire my bright red finger nails. For as long as I could remember my nails had been bright red, no nail polish required. I moved my left hand through my waist length black hair, pushing it over my shoulder and onto my back. I winced, I had forgotten. My tattoo. I had a long green snake tattoo that went down the length of my back, it always hurt in my dreams. It was another oddity about me, I had no idea how I had gotten it, as far as I was concerned, I had always had it.

"Becky," Began a silky voice behind me, I tensed, the horrific nature of my dreams had begun, "It's time to come home."

Slowly I turned around to face the creature in front of me, he hadn't changed. His red eyes pierced me, making me stand motionless, paralyzed, in his presence. His face, in fact, his whole appearance, reminded me of a wary snake, ready to strike at a moments notice…

"Becky," He drawled taking a step forward, twirling a long stick in between his fingers, "You belong by my side, don't you remember?" The creature, for he looked nothing like a man, laughed, a private joke with himself I assume.

"I don't know you." I said, forcing my eyes to meet his, making myself still my shaking limbs, I refused to show him my fear, "And I want you to stop doing this to me."

An amused look appeared on his snake like face, "Doing what?" He asked innocently, as if he wasn't a monster, "Reminding you who you are?"

A shiver went up my spine, hitting me at full force, "You don't know who I am." I replied softly, my voice sounding far away.

"To the contrary, I know you better than you do."

That had done it, I lost control. My eyes burned and my body began to convulse. My last sight was the monster laughing hysterically in front of me as my dream world was engulfed by flame.

I woke up to screaming. It took me a moment to realize it was my own. Like my dream world, my room was aflame, only a little space was left that was not on fire, where I was to be exact. It had happened again. Only this time, I don't know how this could be pinned on my insanity. An alarm sounded in the distance. They were coming for me again, firemen, policemen, the army…okay, I was joking about the last one.

A sudden loud popping noise beside me caused me to jump a foot in the air. An old wrinkly woman draped in a violet cloak had appeared beside me.

"What the…" I gasped, my mouth hanging open as she grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"No time." She replied, her voice cracking with age, then all vanished around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Chapter 3**

**One Week Ago Part 2**

**P.O.V. - Becky Sinclair **

I'm not kidding, the world had just dissolved around me. Only me and the old lady remained as darkness pressed around from all sides, pulling me into its vice like grip. I couldn't breathe. This was not the way I wanted to go, crushed and suffocated to death, no it wasn't the way for me. A furious anger began to fill me and I felt my eyes beginning to burn, the way they always did before I lost control.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the crushing pain stopped and I felt air once again fill my lungs. We were outside the asylum now, behind it, to be matter of fact. It was night and stars twinkled over head, mocking me. I felt that if the strange woman wasn't clutching my shoulders I would fall down. I could hear the wailing of sirens from the front of the building.

"What…" I gasped, staring wide eyed at the ancient woman in front of me, as she removed her grip, letting me fall to the ground, "did you do?"

The woman stared at me, her gaze very intense as she looked me over, "Have you ever done anything strange, Becky?"

I gaped at her, my mouth fell open, "You…you…take me, I don't know how, out of my cell and outside without ever actually entering or leaving my room and you ask me if _I've_ ever done anything strange?" Shakily I stood up, towering over her small form, my eyes ablaze. I must maintain control, I thought to myself, "And how do you know my name?"

The woman chuckled, but I could sense fear in her eyes, she was afraid of me for some reason. She began to fumble inside her cloak, "Your name is not hard to come by, Becky. Sixteen year olds are rarely changed with eighteen attempted murders and let off by claiming insanity."

I flushed, she had to bring that up, "I didn't mean to…" I stuttered, she had caught me off guard, "It's just when I get upset…" I tapered off at the sight of a smug look on her face, "things happen." I finished, following her gaze to my hand, which had a small fire forming in the palm. My eyes widened, and I shut my hand quickly extinguishing the flame.

"You answered my question perfectly. Now I can answer yours. My name is Theresa Lankins and I am a witch working for the Ministry of Magic. My department…" She stopped speaking, the look of pure disbelief on my face must be showing. She steadied herself by focusing on a passing car, "You who can create fire with your hands and who have been taken out of a room by magic should not be questioning my explanation." Said Theresa sternly, her eyes meeting mine with a fierceness that had not been there before, "My department works specially in finding people whose magical abilities develop late, people like you. You're a witch, Becky. Just like me."

I felt my stomach drop out from beneath me, I was convulsing again. Everything this woman said made so much sense…

"Becky!" I heard her shout, but I was to far gone…

"Aguamenti!" I heard Theresa shriek and I was doused with icy water, yanking me back to the present as I fell to the ground sopping wet.

"What happened?" I asked, my teeth chattering, as I looked up at the ancient woman, she had pulled out a stick and was pointing it at me.

Calmly, Theresa let her arms fall to her sides, "You were producing fire again. It's an uncanny ability of yours. I have never seen anything like it…" She stumbled off in thought, leaving me wet and cold on the grass. I felt a little insulted. "I wonder…if you had some training…"

"Theresa." I said irritably, standing up clutching my arms, that got her attention.

"Mrs. Lankins." She said sharply, her purple eyes piercing.

"Mrs. Lankins," I corrected myself, briefly startled by far off footsteps, the firemen were almost upon us, finally, "What can I do, about this witch business?"

She looked at me, as if disapproving my word choice, "We have a school, Hogwarts, I will write to the headmaster and see if I can get you in." Mrs. Lankins, turned her head in the direction of the footsteps, "You can expect to here from me in around two weeks."

Then she was gone, leaving me to confront the approaching firemen and nurses with butterfly nets, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Chapter 4**

**Sirius' Box**

**P.O.V. – Albus Dumbledore **

Two weeks had past since I had accepted Becky Sinclair, the sixteen year old untrained witch, into Hogwarts. Two weeks since I had taken Harry to the Burrow and convinced Horace to return to his old post as head of Slytherin house and Potions Master. Two weeks since I had last placed a piece in the fascinating puzzle that was the Dark Witch. Something that I would soon change.

Cautiously I swept forward to examine the large parcel that four large burly owls had just deposited upon my desk. I already had the jest of what it was of course, it was a chest that had belonged to the late Sirius Black, and while I knew I had no right to it, Sirius had left everything to Harry in his will, I had to know. The answers to all that I had been seeking could be just a foot away. I would be doing Harry a a favor to know everything about the Dark Witch as soon as possible. I justified to myself, lied to myself.

"Oh, just open it, Albus!" Said the the portrait of Isabella Twine exasperatedly, an ex-headmistress. I nodded my head to aknowledge her and reaffirm myself, as I whipped out my wand and muttered a spell under my breath causing the brown packaging to vanish. And there it was, a locked simple brown chest, taunting me as if it were the holy grail itself.

I took a step forward, my arms outstretched, an intense longing in my eyes. I was almost there…my dead hand brushed the chest. I closed my eyes and sighed, at last. "Alohomora." I whispered quietly, pointing my wand at the chest's lock, it snapped open easily, almost too easily for my taste. I pushed the top open to reveal its contents.

It was a mess, filled with pictures, letters, a long black cloak, two silver rings on a chain (one covered in diamonds, the other plain), and another, miniature, chest. I decided to ignore that for the time being and instead reached for the top photograph.

It was a picture of the four marauders (they honestly had thought I didn't know their code name), Lily Evans, and Maria Le Fay. The picture was very revealing, James and Lily stood close together, lost in each other's eyes. Maria stood in between Remus and Sirius, looking bored in her face, but happy in her eyes, as she inched closer to Sirius. Peter stood away from them all, making one believe that he had just wandered into the photo by accident, instead of actually belonging there.

I sat the photo down and picked up the letter that had been closest to it.

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this. I didn't mean to, lead you on, I guess that is the proper term, but this isn't my choice. Look Sirius, I know what a temper you have, but don't do anything rash or stupid! I mean it! Lay low for awhile, promise me! I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't you dare think, 'don't worry about me' and laugh to yourself, this isn't funny. I…can't see you for awhile, if ever. Just, don't forget me, okay. I love you._

_**Maria **_

I smiled, sorrowfully at her signature, a bead of a tear on my cheek. So they had been in-love. My eyes drifted to the two silver rings, a new question forming in my mind. Instinctively I reached for the small black chest, it had no lock. I opened it, and found just what I had expected, tiny viles of memories, ten viles, ten memories, the ultimate jackpot.

With the care of a mother with her small child, I lifted the box out of the chest and, after staring at it for the longest of moments, walked over to my pensieve to drop the memories into it, one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

**Chapter 5**

**The First Memory **

**P.O.V. – Albus Dumbledore**

I instantly knew where I was in Sirius' first memory, it was the great hall of Hogwarts, the night of Maria's sorting. The night sky ceiling was even more dazzling to me than normal it seemed, but perhaps it was just Sirius' perspective. I turned to face the center of the large room to see the sorting line, it was full of soon-be first year students, except for one lone figure in the back wearing a large black cloak with the hood pulled down, successfully covering the person's face. Maria. I remember now, she thought she would be less conspicuous that way, despite my warnings…

Needless to say, the great hall, packed to the gills with students, was abuzz, I heard myself call for quiet more than once, as Professor McGonagall brought out the old and tattered sorting hat.

I watched for a moment as first years climbed up upon the tiny brown stool to be sorted. My old students, I thought fondly, as the first one was sorted into Hufflepuff and the second into Ravenclaw. Smiling a little to myself, I looked towards the Gryffindor table, and my gaze fell upon Marauders. All sitting in a row, with James and Sirius in the middle and Remus and Peter on either end, Lily sat on the opposite side of the table making polite chit chat with the girl beside her. It was nice to see them all alive, happy, and together again.

I moved closer to hover over James' shoulder, he was sitting quietly, I believe for the first time in all his years at Hogwarts, his head boy badge gleaming off his chest, as he watched the sorting. Sirius on the other hand was idly talking to Remus about the cloaked person who was moving ever closer to being sorted. They couldn't quite seem to figure out if it was a person or not, Sirius was leaning towards it being a troll and Remus was undecided, chuckling to himself.

Finally Maria was the next in line to be sorted, she had gone out of her proper turn because of her age and was last, I watched myself stand up to once again face my students as she moved warily to stand beside the stool.

"I have an announcement to make," Younger me began looking from Maria to the great mass of students, if I remember correctly, I was almost fearing a massacre, but kept thinking better of it, "A new seventh year student will be joining us this year. Up till now she has been homeschooled and taught by her father," I cleared my throat, "but this year she has decided to join us at our humble school."

I watched Sirius snap his fingers and mutter the words, 'a girl', to himself as he dropped a gallon into Remus' outstretched hand.

"I would like you all to welcome, Maria Le Fay." I watched myself begin to clap as I, my younger self, sat back down on my large throne like chair, giving Maria a nod, my indication that it was time for her to sit down and be sorted.

I watched as she nodded back to me and silkily sat upon the stool, lowering her hood as she did so. In this second go around, my students' reactions were even more amusing. The second her hood was lowered the clapping stopped instantly and a collective gasp echoed throughout the room. Even Sirius' mouth fell open a little. Maria was absolutely as stunningly beautiful as I had remembered her, with her finely etched features, long waist length black hair, storm gray eyes, and large red lips. She looked more like a dark angel, than a girl of seventeen years.

Apparently oblivious to the reaction she was getting from the rest of the school, Maria reached forward takingthe sorting hat from Professor McGonagall to place it upon her own head. Silence filled the hall, each member of every house secretly praying that the hat would send her their way. Minutes ticked by, the sorting hat seemed to be straining in deliberation. More minutes, still no house was called out, everyone was holding their breath. An eternity seemed to have passed by now, rumbling stomachs were plainly heard throughout the great hall.

The silence was suddenly broken, and a soft mutter echoed around in the large room, "If there was only a house in-between the two, that's where you would belong." a pause, then a loud shout, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud applause filled the room as a feast to feed hundreds, appeared upon each of the four tables, almost no one seemed to notice Maria as she hopped down off the stool and went to join the Gryffindor table. Food was more important at the moment.

As she sat down, across from James and beside Lily, she glanced briefly at Sirius, a minimal glance, but already her quick assessment of him was painfully obvious. The harsh judgments ran across her face like water, playboy, showoff, jock, self-obsessed, and, to her worst of all, blood traitor. She gave him a fake smile, as she turned to face Lily Evans, who was requesting her attention.

James who, like I, had been watching Maria's facial expressions, and towards whom they were being directed, turned to nudge Sirius, who had been stuffing his face hungrily, and whisper something into his ear. A brief look of extreme irritation passed over the handsome young man's face as he swallowed and turned away from his friend to face Maria, the warmth in his face refusing to meet his cold gray eyes.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked with mock hurt lining his voice.

Maria turned away from Lily to meet his icy gaze dead on, "Why would I have problem with you? I don't even know your name." Her storm gray eyes swirled with mockery even as her face and voice protested innocence.

Sirius' glare merely intensified at her words and not breaking her gaze, stuck his right hand across the table towards her, "Sirius Black." He said shortly, as Maria eyed his hand with unconcealed revulsion. Noticing this, he gave her a curt smile and began to withdraw his hand when she caught it with her fingertips.

"Maria Le Fay." She replied, meeting his gaze again and feigning a polite smile. Then as quickly as they had touched, they broke apart, never to share more than secret glances at each other for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Chapter 6**

**My Nightmare's Alive**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair **

All was quiet. I could hear absolutely nothing. It had been this way for two straight weeks, ever since the incident. That's what everyone called it, my ultimate act of insanity, that had even got some of the people who worked in the asylum to commit themselves.

Dry and wet tears stained my face. They had locked me in this wretched stone cell, they hadn't even allowed me a single ray of light. But it wouldn't last for too much longer, I thought, Mrs. Lankins…

I internally scolded myself, remembering that I had decided that Mrs. Lankins had just been a figment of my imagination.

I let myself fall from my sitting position to hit the hard stony ground, sadness and anger filling me. Why couldn't I have had a normal life? With loving parents, a brother or sister to fight with, a home where people didn't run tests on you and ask, "how does that make you feel?". I felt tears sting my eyes again, a place where I could be loved, truly loved.

"Then come home." Hissed an all too familiar voice. I jerked up to see the monster of my dreams staring at me, another figment, "All you have to do is remember who you are," it smirked, staring down at me with a warped since of affection in its red eyes, "then you'll be able to break free. Do you want me to tell you how?"

My voice caught in my throat as I stared at it, bug eyed, and nodded. Its smile engulfed its snake-like face as it slithered closer to me.

The monster hissed, "Very good." and it knelt slowly in front of me. I felt myself began to shake, as my nightmare whispered into my ear.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the way it came out. I think the next one will be longer. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Second Memory **

**P.O.V. – Albus Dumbledore **

The great hall dissolved around me and I found myself in another area of the castle, the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, the soft glow of the lit fireplace and the twinkling stars outside the windows alluded to the hour, it was very clearly night. I looked around me, glancing at every nook and cranny I had found in my youth, but I could not see Sirius.

I tilted my head in puzzlement and took a few steps towards the nearest window, then I understood, it was a full moon. The marauders had been roaming around together on school grounds. It was very likely that Sirius and the others were merely on the other side of the painting waiting for entrance.

A creaking sound came from behind me and I turned around, expecting to find my hypothesis correct, it was. Sirius, James, and Peter, cut up and slightly bloodied stumbled into the common room, all three looking exhausted. Sirius was the first to collapse on the couch, dabbing at the sweat on his face with a torn sleeve. James moved to stand beside me, a painful look on his face as he stared down at the whomping willow, and I knew he was worried about his friend. Peter, meanwhile, still remained beside the fat lady's portrait, acting bewildered as he was attempting to push it closed.

"Wormtail," Began Sirius with a slight edge of tired amusement in his voice as he flipped his head in a way so that his overgrown black hair was pushed back from his face, "What are you doing?"

I would like to know the answer myself. I thought, my eyebrows raised, as James turned away from the window to stare at his friend bemused.

"I…am…trying…" Huffed Peter, putting all his weight against the painting, "to…get…it…to…close…but…something…is…"The overweight boy slunk to the ground, sweat pouring from his face, "blocking…it." Finished Peter, gasping for breath.

James frowned, "What?" he asked as he began walking boldly towards the common room entrance, flanked by Sirius, who had wearily stood up to follow him.

They were soon blocked by Peter, who had collapsed directly in front of the gap, "Move over, Wormtail." Requested Sirius, giving his panting friend a gently kick to his side, "We can't get around you."

My gaze had been so fixated on the three of them, that I hadn't noticed, and neither had they, that the portrait was closing. I felt my mouth fall open for a mere second, but then I smiled, it was _her_.

"Wormtail, come on, move already." Said Sirius exasperatedly, giving Peter a much harsher kick.

"Alright…"Puffed the boy, heaving himself forward, away from the closing entrance.

The air was pierced by a short girlish scream, as Peter collided with an invisible object. Both James and Sirius jumped back in alarm, I was merely un-surprised and amused.

"What…what?" Stumbled Wormtail, bewildered, looking around wildly and noticing the entrance had finally closed itself, passed out from surprise and strain. He never did have much stamina. Meanwhile, James and Sirius took a more sensible approach and whipped out their wands.

"Who's there?" Demanded James, pointing his wand directly at the empty space just behind Peter, while Sirius pointed his wand at different spaces around the room, guarding James' back, "Show yourself."

Instantly, the empty space on the other side of Peter was filled in by a young woman, Maria. Her long black hair placed in a pony-tail, and her pale skin lit up by the gleam of the fire, as she clutched her blue robe, "I didn't have to do what you said you know. Consider it," She paused tilting her head, her eyes flickering back in forth between James' and Sirius' wands, "a courtesy." Maria smirked and stepped over Peter's unconscious body to place James' wand directly in her face, "Is this," She made a gesture towards the wand, "supposed to scare me?"

"Why did you follow us?" Asked James sharply, un-flinching as Maria locked him in a staring contest.

"What makes you think I followed you. I could have been just sneaking into the kitchen for food. You know tickling the pear. Oops!" She giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth, "That's where you guys went first tonight isn't it?" She looked between the two friends with mock confusion, "Before you explored the school grounds with the werewolf Lupin?" Maria gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged, "Oops again. I'm not a good liar you see. I haven't had much practice."

James blinked and for a split second turned to look at a furious Sirius standing next to him. That was all it took. Maria gave him a sharp kick in the stomach and had wrenched his wand from him before anyone could blink.

"Now listen, guys. I'm not going to hurt you," She shot an apologetic look towards James, "severely. If I had wanted to do that you'd already be in St. Mungo's. I just don't want you to hurt me." Her face wore a serious expression, and although I believed the first part of her speech, I highly doubted that James or Sirius could harm her if they tried.

"What's your problem?" Growled Sirius, protectively stepping in front of James to face Maria directly, "You've hated us since the day you've met us, especially me. What did my family hire you or something? What's it to you what Moony is or what we do?"

The pale witch smiled, "Moony, how quaint." She met Sirius' deadly gaze with one of her own, "I can safely assure you, Black, that your family takes, nor would have ever taken, a great enough interest in you to have you and your friends spied upon."

Sirius twitched, and for the first time I thought Maria might have met her match, in fury at least.

Maria gave him a brief wicked smile, a cruel gleam in her stormy eyes, and continued, "In fact, I believe you were actually disowned, but you knew that already."

From the moment the words had escaped her mouth I knew she had gone too far. Sirius snapped and, forgetting his wand, punched her hard in the face.

Maria stumbled backwards, clutching her left eye, her mouth open in shock, "You didn't!" She said shrilly in pure disbelief as she dropped James' wand to the floor, her eyes shining with a mixture of feelings, respect, disbelief, and rage, "I can't believe you!" Said the young woman sharply, her face turning almost hawk-like in anger and she marched off towards the girl's dormitory stairs.

"Coward." Hissed Sirius at her retreating form, "Vindictive coward. I don't know how you got sorted into Gryffindor."

Maria stopped abruptly on the second step and whirled around to face him, he was the only one that mattered. Pure unbridled rage was etched on her features and she released her hold on her face, showing off a newly formed black eye. He must have hit her hard for it already to be visible, "I…"She stuttered off, at lost for words, before shaking her head, and I could have sworn I saw at least one tear, "Neither do I." Then she vanished up the staircase as Sirius and James (who had just picked up his wand) glared after her.

**Author's Note: Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single word.**

**Author's note: Begging now. Please can I have a review? Please?**

**Chapter 8**

**Sirius **

**P.O.V. – Becky Sinclair**

_Don't do this! _Hissed a voice in the back of my mind as I slowly stood up from the stone floor of my prison, _It's wrong! _I had obviously upset the inconvenient moral side of me and I reminded myself of my monster's, or Voldemort's (as he had instructed me to call him) words, '_You have played the part of the innocent victim for to long now'_.

'_It would be easy'_, he had said, and I walked straight through the darkness that my eyes had long grown accustomed to, towards the heavy steel door, the only exit from my prison. _'No one will be expecting it'_ . I moved my arms a little in my straight jacket, _'everyone will pay for what they have done to you.'_

I shut my eyes tightly, concentrating hard, thinking of flames, focusing my hatred, doing exactly what Voldemort had asked of me. _'You'll finally be free. Everything you could ever want will be yours'_. My arms felt like they were on fire, so much pain, but he had promised me I could control it, withstand it. _'It will hurt at first...'_ I felt my eyes try to roll back in my head, but I fought the sensation and focused harder. I could feel my constraints begin to burn away...

"Becky don't!" Yelled a male voice from behind me, my concentration broke, and both furious and weakened, I turned around to face the latest figment of my imagination. It was a young man in a leather jacket, his thick black hair falling into his gray eyes, emotion paining his exceptionally handsome face, "Becky don't leave me too! Not like Maria…" He trailed off his eyes filling with so much pain… I had never seen anyone like this before, my heart broke and it took all my remaining strength not to run to my figment and comfort him. His gaze focused back on me again, he looked almost maniacal, "You…"His voice broke, "have a choice, Becky…you have the choice Maria never got. Don't…don't ruin it."

I could fill myself shaking, my eyes welling up in tears, I don't know why this figment made me feel like this, it was like I was in-love with him or something. I took a step forward, wanting to touch him, comfort him, more than anything else in the world, "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied softly, watching my words cause him to fall apart even more, and me along with him. I didn't know a person could feel this much, it was like he was dying, dying from sorrow and pain.

Bizarrely he chose that moment to smile, it warmed me, it was so comforting, so familiar…

"Of course, because you're, Becky Sinclair." He pronounced my name slowly and carefully, drawing out every last syllable, "Not Maria, but you still must," He paused, I could tell this was hard for him, but there was nothing I could do, I felt so helpless, "Voldemort came to see you didn't he? He promised you family, a life, love, everything you ever wanted right?"

I felt numb, how did he know? I nodded my head slowly.

"That's how he operates, but he wanted something for it right?"

"He…" I stuttered, Voldemort's voice ringing through my head, _'One day I will ask you for something. Something you might not want to give, but it will only be a small penance compared to your freedom...',_ "He just told me how I could break out of here, where I could go…" I broke off and looked down at my shoes, I suddenly felt ashamed, this figment was making me feel ashamed... I don't know what to make of that.

An electrifying feeling rushed through my face and I felt myself blush as my figment raised my head up to meet his gaze. How did he get so close? Our faces were barely an inch apart. He was examining me so intensely, memorizing me. I wanted to look away, to break the spell, but he wouldn't let me.

When he finally said something his voice was much deeper, rougher, "He won't give anything to you. He'll show it to you, dangle it right in-front of your face, then ask you to do something else for it." He smiled wryly, "Then, if you're lucky, he'll eventual give it to you, only so he can have something to threaten and hold over your head for the rest of your life. You'll never be at peace, you'll never be happy, and that's all you really want isn't it?" His gaze drifted to my lips for a moment, as if he was fighting the urge to kiss me, maybe he was, "Never dance to close to the fire, Becky, you _will_ get burned."

Our eyes locked for a moment, my heart was racing, I had never felt more alive, I felt…on_ fire_. Then he kissed me with more passion than I thought one kiss could hold, and for the first time, I _was_ at peace.

My eyes snapped open suddenly and I found myself on the stone floor, my straight jacket burnt completely away. I couldn't care less. I looked around wildly for my figment, but he was no where to be found. I felt a great emptiness fill me, I could feel all the air being sucked out of my lungs and tears began sting my eyes. He had felt so real. Subconsciously I raised my hand to brush my lips, I could still feel him on them. I groaned, "Sirius…"

A tremor rushed through me, what had I just said?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Chapter 9**

**Breakdown**

**P.O.V. – Becky Sinclair**

The shock wave of my solitary word rushed through me. It was as if time had stopped the second I opened my mouth. I couldn't move, and whatever air I had had left in my lungs was gone now, but I wasn't even gasping for breath. Black, I thought suddenly, this new word coming from the farthest corners of my mind, Sirius Black.

I took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, the room was beginning to spin. Where had I come up with the name, Sirius Black? Was I so insane that I was coming up with full names for my figments now? I shook my head slowly, surprising myself, I didn't think a person was allowed to move physically while having an out of body experience.

I shook my head again trying to focus. I had come up with name's for my nightmarish monster and the elderly lady too, I reasoned. So why was, I couldn't stop myself from using his name, Sirius so different? Was it because he hadn't told me his name himself? Or was it because he had felt more real and more familiar to me than the other two?

I reached up my hand to brush my face and was surprised to find tears there, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. I chuckled to myself, this was so stupid, I was crying over someone who didn't even exist. A figment of my imagination.

Unconsciously, my hand drifted to my lips for the second time in the past few minutes, I could still feel _his _presence there. It was even stronger than before, despite that more time had passed. I was truly insane. I couldn't even convince myself that he, Sirius (I caressed the name lovingly in my mind), wasn't real.

I let out a tiny gasp, as a sudden, sharp, pain bombarded my mind, it was nearly blinding. My skull felt like it was going to split in two any moment. I gave a little whimper and curled up into a ball on the hard stone floor. Grasping to hold the image of Sirius Black in my mind as all faded into darkness.

**Author's Note: Sorry for another short chapter, but, once again, it just turned out this way. I really did intend to make it longer. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Dream**

**P.O.V. – Maria Le Fay **

_It was a darker forest than I remembered. The trees effectively hid any light the moon and stars might offer. Night seemed to pound at me from all sides. I could hear many creatures gathering around me, eager for my blood. I couldn't blame them, I had done so many terrible things. I adjusted my large black hood, pulling it further over my face, as an icy wind cut through my skin. _

_Even the elements hated me. Well, all except one. I stretched my right hand out in front of me and formed a flame on my palm, lighting my path of leaves and brambles for a mere moment before I extinguished it. Even though the creatures seemed to know who I was, it would do me no good to my reveal all abilities to them, though, I surmised, they probably already knew._

_I would never admit it, but I was frightened. I was risking everything. A shiver suddenly went through me, as I saw the gleam of familiar red eyes in a nearby bush. I shook my head, surely I was imagining things... _

_Cautiously I stepped off the path towards it. My right flaming hand outstretched, providing me with light, or if necessary, a weapon. I chuckled to myself, as I reached forward to examine the two glowing red circular objects, berries, not what I had feared. The darkness can be so deceiving..._

_I backed away from the bush and set back out on my path. A mixture of feelings hitting me. Years ago, I would not have been scared by a bush. I thought condescendingly. Years ago, you wouldn't even had come here, countered another thought. That was definitely true. _

_My mind drifted off as I walked, the eerie shadows meaning nothing. As I briefly revisited the past in my thoughts, my pleasant past. A smile flittering across my face, as I realized, an image of the love of my life, Sirius Black, coming into focus in my head, I had gone soft. Worse yet, I loved being soft. Which brought me back to why I was tramping through the Forbidden Forest, I wanted to retain the softness. _

_A howl sounded from somewhere nearby, jolting me back to the present. I needed to remain focused, I thought firmly, if I ever wanted to go back to the life I had once had, a life without murder and lies. I drew in a breath and let it out slowly, forcing myself to remember why I was here in the horrible place. I felt an uncontrollable rage begin to threaten to consume me at the remembrance, and I decided it would be better if I focused on the basics: There was a threat to the people I loved. I was here to annihilate it. That was all that mattered. _

_Suddenly the vast forest of trees drew to a close, I had entered a small clearing, the very place I had been looking for. A ridiculously small man was already there pacing back and forth, his cloak barely covering his bulging stomach. _

_A surge of fury rushed through me, rage that I always felt when he entered my presence. I took a deep breath, I had to suppress it, I couldn't risk killing him right now. It would ruin everything._

"_Wormtail." I spoke, barely concealing the hatred in my voice, as I snuck up on him. My old friend jumped a foot in the air, his wand that he had been clutching falling to the ground as he did so. I fought to hold back laugh. Peter Pettigrew never a more skilled wizard existed, unless of course, you startled him, said hello or any other word, challenged him to a duel, asked him to perform magic…_

"_Dark Witch…" Stuttered Wormtail as he turned to face me, a look of terror on his chubby face, I believe he was actually shaking…_

_I couldn't help it, a smirk crept onto my face, "Afraid of me, Wormtail? Scared of an old friend?"_

"_Noooo, Dark Witch…" He stuttered, quivering worse than a leaf in the wind, before looking quite petrified, "I mean yes, Dark Witch…"_

_I laughed, "I'm not going to do anything to you, Peter." Not yet, anyway, I finished in my head, "I just wanted to speak with you about something." I paused, struggling to gain control over my emotions, mainly the one involving rage, "Something dear to me. Pick up your wand, Wormtail." I cut my train of thought off sharply, anger getting the best of me as I stared at the man who dared… "I want you to at least have the chance to defend yourself if this meeting goes wrong." _

_Peter nodded, his eyes saucers as he reached down to grasp his wand in his overly large fingers, then, with great effort, he raised himself back up to face my deathly gaze. If only I could risk the Avada Kedavra…_

"_Very good, Wormtail." I said softly, my voice hissing like my father's did when he was angry, "Now I need to discuss your being secret keeper for the Potter's. Do you plan to hand them over to my father?" I asked my question quickly, wanting to hear Peter's answer to the question that would either grant him protection from me or his swift death. My lips curled into a sick smile at my next thought, if he answers this wrong, no way will I kill him quickly, I'll torture him to hell and back before I let him die. _

_Peter's expression was one of indecision, not of his real answer, but of what answer he should give me. He didn't trust me, I had expected nothing less._

"_Peter," I began in a sickly sweet voice, struggling to contain my anger, "If you do not give me an answer now I will torture you into oblivion!" The last part had turned into a shriek before I had even realized I was yelling at him._

_He paled considerable at my words and backed away from me, my eyes flashed. I felt my self control slip away. I charged at him, and grabbed his left arm firmly in my hand, reveling in his squeak of fear as I rolled up his sleeve revealing his dark mark, my father's brand._

"_Let me rephrase the question, are you going to 'honor' your duty to my father as a death eater or," I paused taking in a shaky deep breath, "are you going to protect your friends who would die for you without a second thought!" I released him and gave him a hard shove in the chest pushing him into the trunk of a large oak tree, "Answer me, Peter! Or I will kill you!" I whipped out my long slender wand and pointed it at his heart, "Tell me!" I hissed._

"_I…" The quavering man stuttered, "I was going to protect them!" He squeaked, fear shining through his eyes, "I would never hand them over to the Dark Lord!" _

_My eyes narrowed, he was lying, I could see it in his eyes, "Avada" I began as he cringed, whimpering like a fool, I heard a sudden rustle of leaves from the back me, I froze, there was no wind. Someone was there, behind me, watching my every move. Forgetting Wormtail, I turned away to face whoever it was and kill them. _

_I took in a quick scope of the scene, it was eerily quite, not even a animal was present, only shadows. No one was there..._

_A loud pop sounded from behind me. I felt myself flush with rage and I turned back around to face the empty space where the traitorous Peter Pettigrew used to be. I let out a scream of frustration, not caring who heard me now. I had to protect James, Lily, and Harry or at least die trying, unlike my rat friend._

"_Maria," Said a silky hissing voice from behind me, I froze, paralyzed, "Don't you owe your father a little more respect?" _

_My heart stopped. Peter had set me up too, just like he had Lily and James._

_"Arranging a meeting with one of my death eaters and not expecting me to find out about it? My dear, I didn't know you thought so little of me." Their was a mocking edge to my father's tone now, and I knew better than anyone what that meant. He was toying with me, toying with me like a cat does to a mouse._

_I took a deep breath, he was going to kill me. He wasn't even going to think twice. The fact that I was his daughter and only child mattered nothing to him, my upbringing had made that painfully clear._

_I steeled myself, ironically, the way he had taught me. I would not go down easy, I thought, and I wheeled around to face my father, the only being alive who could possibly defeat me._

**P.O.V - Becky Sinclair**

My eyes popped open, my heart was racing as I lay in a pool of my own sweat. Fresh fear still flowing through me, I didn't even acknowledge my surroundings, I was too petrified.

"Good Morning, Becky. Glad to see you finally woke up." I heard the voice of Mrs. Lankins say to the left of me. It was then I began to realize, I wasn't in my stone prison anymore, but in a tiny colorfully accented bedroom full of light, lying in a comfortable bed with Mrs. Lankins sitting beside me clutching her short stubby stick that shot water at me every five seconds.

"Where am I?" I stuttered out, brushing the latest amount of water off my face, "What did you do to me?"

The old woman smiled, "Just relocated you, Becky. Just relocated you." She repeated, smiling wider as her stick doused me with another round of water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Third and Fourth Memories **

**P.O.V. – Albus Dumbledore **

I have always found it interesting how often love can spring from hate. The emotions are so intimately connected. In fact, I thought, surveying the livid expression on Sirius' face, an expression that would have made anyone quiver, as he stared at the staircase leading up to the girls dormitories, where Maria had been standing mere moments ago, it is my personal belief that without a certain essence of hate there can be no love.

"You didn't have to hit her, mate, you could have just jinxed her." Said James, breaking the tension in the common room, as he rubbed his stomach, the place where Maria had kicked him a few minutes prior, "I mean, a good bat-bogey hex or furnunculus jinx followed by a quick obliviate could have done it." Ah, never a better Head Boy could I have chosen.

Sirius turned away from the staircase to give James a silencing look, before stuffing his wand into his pocket, and without saying a word, he stormed up the steps to boy's dormitories. Leaving James alone wearing an expression of both pity and anger as he looked between the two staircases, quite a contrast I thought.

The Gryffindor common room began to dissolve around me as I switched to another memory, the third memory. A moment later I found myself in the library sitting beside Sirius at a table. I was surprised to find him without the company of the other marauders, without anyone at all. He wore a dark expression and his long black hair was flopped over his eyes as he stared in the direction of two girls surrounded by a mob of boys near the library's entrance.

I couldn't quite see who they were through the crowd, but I could take a guess. Red hair flashed through one of the few gaps in between the boys, clearly Lily's, I have never known a prettier shade than hers, and if my instincts were any good, raven colored hair shone through another gap, I would bet the other girl to be Maria.

My mind reeled for a moment, what an odd person for Maria to have become friends with, I thought to myself, a person who her creed deemed too unworthy to tie their shoelaces let alone befriend. Interesting…

A moment passed, and Lily and Maria had finally cut their way through the crowd of eager 5th, 6th, and 7th year boys, and into the jealous looks of the rest of the girls in the library. They didn't seem to notice however. Lily too preoccupied in eagerly showing a piece of paper to Maria, who was obviously disinterested as she placed her hand to her black eye, meeting Sirius' dark gaze from across the room.

I watched as Maria whispered something into Lily's ear, causing the red head to quickly nod and lose herself amongst nearby bookshelves. Leaving Maria standing there by herself for a moment, the look on her face was as if she was deciding between running away or moving closer to our table. She chose the latter, and in a couple of short strides, was standing directly in front of Sirius, only separated from him by a few feet, a look of determination on her face.

"Black." She said neutrally, working hard to conceal her nervousness.

Sirius looked away, a smirk forming on his face, before turning back to look at Maria, all traces of his smirk gone now as he stared at the impatient girl, "Le Fay." He replied in the same neutral tone, as he gave her a quick once over, "Nice eye." He added coolly, enjoying the flush that appeared on her cheeks at his words, as he flipped his hair back from his face and in the process revealed two black eyes of his own.

A tension filled silence engulfed the pair, allowing me to notice that I wasn't the only one watching them, the entire library was as well, I even could see a younger Madam Pince watching the pair from the comfort of her desk. But, Sirius and Maria, so locked in their silent standoff, did not notice any of this. In fact, I believe if Hogwarts were to implode this very moment, the two would still remained unmoved, their eyes fixated upon each other.

"I wanted to…" Began Maria, suddenly looking vulnerable for the first time in all my study as she nervously twirled a strand of her hair around her right index finger, "to…" She teetered off helplessly, her face losing any coloring it had left.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, and everyone in the library, including myself leaned forward, desperate not miss a single word. "Yes?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the wood table.

Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize." She finally said, the words coming out in a rush. Her eyes snapped open, an element of fear and wariness in them, "For the night," Maria rubbed her black eye with her left hand as if reliving Sirius' punch, "And…the past few weeks." She paused taking another deep breath, her gaze leaving Sirius' as she finally took in all the people openly staring at them. Maria took in shaky breath, and leaned across the table, closer to Sirius, who looked only mildly interested, "I'm not good at dealing with people like you." She whispered chokingly, my face went slack at her expression. It reminded me of the wonder filled five year old girl that she had once been.

Sirius blinked, his face hardening, "People like blood traitors you mean." He snarled causing Maria to jump back like he had punched her again. The look of wonder vanishing off her face as quickly as it had appeared.

I felt a sudden flicker of anger towards Sirius, couldn't he see…I let my thought trail off, and I forced myself to resume focusing on the scene in front of me.

Maria had turned an ashen color, her moist eyes not leaving Sirius' cold ones, she swallowed hard, "No, that's not what I meant."

My heart broke for her, as she once again noticed, the now, shell shocked people gawking at the two of them. A deep blush appeared on her pale cheeks, and she shot one more tearful look at Sirius before bolting out of the library, books flying off their shelves as she passed, much to Madam Pince's obvious displeasure. Lily, who had appeared out nowhere from behind a nearby bookshelf, sprinted after her, muttering an apology to Madam Pince as she passed by her desk.

The previously quite library was now abuzz with voices of students speculating over what they had just seen. I myself, even though I knew somewhat of the events that would follow, was stunned. Adjusting my glasses, I turned to look at Sirius beside me, his expression was unreadable, completely devoid of any emotion.

Then, sighing to himself, he slowly rose from his chair, ignoring the chatter around him. He clearly didn't care, and after waving away a particularly eager group of 6th year girls, he exited the library as well.

I tilted my head, in deep thought as the room began to fade away and another setting took its place.

I now found myself by the lake, it was night, and I was sitting there alone, the dark waves crashing against themselves as they rolled through the water. Where was Sirius? I wondered, standing up and looking around the dark grounds, after all, these were his memories.

My eyes then caught two dark forms resting underneath a nearby oak tree, one was a girl and the other was a dog. I smiled and slowly made my way over to the pair. Sure enough, the girl was Maria, her black eye was healed now, and tears were streaming down her broken hearted face as she clutched the large black dog, Sirius, to her.

"Amicus," whispered Maria into Sirius' fur, her voice hoarse from crying, "Why does he have to hurt me so? Why am I not good enough for him? You know how much I've done for him and he still doesn't love me!" She broke into another round of sobs, as the large dog did its best to lick her tears away.

My eyes softened as I watched them. Inadequacy. I thought to myself as Sirius the dog gave Maria a lick on the lips causing her to giggle. She only murdered to try to please her father, and naturally, Lord Voldemort was impossible to please. I suppose that was part of what endeared her to Sirius, like him, she too had been unloved by a parent who was dissatisfied by whatever she did, right or wrong.

I felt tears appear on my own cheeks, of joy unlike Maria's, as I watched Sirius the dog lunge at her causing her to laugh and stand up. The black dog gave a playful bark and lunged for her again.

"You wanting to play, boy?" Asked Maria sweetly, stifling a laugh as Sirius gave another bark. Maria smiled deviously, leaning forward to look the dog in the eyes, "You're on!" Then she turned and ran across the grounds, back towards the castle, the large black dog chasing after her all the way.

It was good of them to have each other, but what, I thought, stroking my long white beard, had torn them apart? And why was Sirius masquerading as a dog with her? From what she had called him, Amicus, the latin word for friend, she obviously didn't know that he was, in fact, Sirius Black. Things were getting very interesting in this romance between the Dark Witch and Sirius, and I braced myself as the scene began to shift again. Taking me to the next episode in their saga.

**Author's Note: Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story or the Sir Walter Scott quote.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Fifth Memory**

**P.O.V. - Albus Dumbledore**

The room which I now found myself was dark and dismal. Only a solitary candle lit the dusty war torn living room. A puzzled feeling came over me. Where was I? Ah, yes, I thought, comprehension dawning on me as the sight of a clump of bloody fur in a nearby corner, I was in the Shrieking Shack. The very place that I had sectioned off for Remus Lupin to inhabit during his werewolf transformations, never before had I realized just how incredibly bleak it truly was. That poor poor boy…

My gaze slowly drifted down to the space beside me where Sirius was sitting on what remained of a dark green couch. The young man's eyes were clouded as he stared at his best friend, James, who, I saw, was pacing in front of him, an extremely exasperated expression on his face.

"I can't do it to her anymore, James." Said Sirius suddenly, breaking the overwhelming silence that had obviously hung in the air for some time, "She's been through enough." He paused, his dark features turning resolute, "She is not going to harm us."

James stopped, turning his head to stare directly at Sirius, his right eyebrow raised disbelievingly, "We don't know that for sure, Padfoot." He replied grimly, I could tell that he was doing his best not to anger his friend, "You still haven't found out enough for us _too be sure_." My Head Boy raised his right hand and ticking off fingers, apparently forgetting that Sirius was not on his side at the moment, "All we know is, her father abuses and hates her, she's an exceptionally powerfully witch, she's a mental case…" Sirius gave James' a dark look, "someone has sent her after us, and," James paused running a hand through his hair nervously, as if he was questioning his next words as he took a deep breath, " and," he started again accusingly, "that you have fallen in love with her!"

Sirius flinched at his best friend's words. The exact reaction I knew my Head Boy had been trying to avoid. I felt my eyebrows rise. Well, I thought to myself, it had finally happened then. Sirius, and perhaps Maria as well, had fallen in-love.

I watched as Sirius shifted uncomfortably under James' accusatory gaze, "She's after Moony, Padfoot. She's after us. Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes." Began Sirius finally, his eyes flashing, irritation rising in his voice as he rose from the tattered couch, "And I'm going to find out. But I won't pretend with her anymore, James." He barked before turning his back on his friend and walking away towards the exit, "Maria deserves more than another fake person in her life." I heard Sirius add quietly to himself as he shut the door behind him, leaving James anger and slightly bewildered in the shrieking shack. A sight I'd never thought I'd see.

I blinked slowly, running my normal hand across my forehead, wiping the sweat off my brow. It was hard for even me to comprehend what I had just witnessed. The two closest friends that I had ever met had just parted ways in anger right in front of me. I had never even begun to suspect a rift between them could have ever existed. That it had all been over their plan to find out as much information on Maria as possible…

Exactly what I was attempting to do now, I thought distractedly. Well, at least Sirius' dog form around Maria was now explained. He had been using it to get close to her. To gather information, it had been a smart plan, until he fell in-love.

Ah, a quote drifted into my mind absently, 'Oh what a tangled web we weave, When first we practice to deceive'. I sighed, could that quote explain where these memories were leading me? If it were true…thoughts were rapidly beginning to form in my mind now, a process that I had rather grown used to, no matter how annoying and muddling it could be, then who was the first to try to deceive?

The Shrieking Shack was beginning to grow hazy, as I began to slip into another one of Sirius' memories. One of his most important memories, I suspected. How, I wondered, would Maria take the news that her dog, her best friend, was really Sirius Black? One of the young wizards she had been spying on? I could only take a guess, barely grasping it before the next memory surrounded me.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long between updates, but this chapter really gave me a hard time. Please review and let me know if its any good!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Sixth Memory**

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore **

All was a blur, for the longest of time I could see nothing but hazy shapes unwilling to form. Colors mixing and blending till they were completely indistinguishable, was the memory distorted? Could Sirius have abstracted this memory and then thought better of it? Suddenly without warning, everything faded to black. The harsh sounding pitter patter of rain could be heard from outside of the room in which the memory had placed me.

"So it all was a lie then? You lied to me." Echoed Maria's sharp hissing voice, a flash of lightning flickering through a window near my left shoulder lighting up her face. I was startled at how calm, yet furious she could look, it reminded me Tom unsettling way of expressing his anger.

"No," Replied Sirius, who, with another timely flash of lightning, I discovered to be standing beside me, his normally elegant hair floundering in shambles around his face, not unalike the way it would look after his stay in Azkaban, "No, I…"

"Oh, so you weren't pretending to be a dog then? This was all an amusing ruse was it?" Snapped Maria, her self-control slipping away, "Well that's just fine, Black. It means that I can stop playing fair!" Lightening lit up the stony room again, revealing that Maria pressing her long slender wand against Sirius' chest, tears glistening in her eyes, pain in his, "I trusted you…" She whispered, anger draining off her face, sadness replacing it, "and you betrayed me, I thought you were different, I thought Amicus was different. All those things I told you…" Her voice died off and now I could only hear sobs.

"Maria…"

"Don't touch me!" Shrieked Maria, followed by a loud slapping sound that echoed around the room. She was taking it as badly as Sirius probably feared. Their faces were lit up again, as the sound of the thunder rumbled outside, Maria's stained with tears, her face contorted with rage and hurt, Sirius' filled with shock, his right hand holding the side of his face. Not because of the physical pain, no he had been hurt far worse before, but the emotional was far more severe, I'm sure, than most.

A click clattering of heels pierced the blackness, "Stay away!" Maria's words punctuated by the slamming of a door, a sound that reverberated through the room, along with Sirius' sharp intake of breath.

So this was the sixth memory, I thought to myself, my heart breaking for the pair. What, I wondered, awaited me in the seventh?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Return of Voldemort **

**P.O.V. – Becky Sinclair **

A day or two had past by now and I still wasn't allowed to leave, what now seemed to be, a suffocating bedroom. Mrs. Lankins is convinced that if I were to leave this rotting place, that I might run into trouble and as result set fire to the whole inn. She's worse than the asylum nurses. Not that I haven't enjoyed my stay here, don't get me wrong. It's a beautiful room, filled with flowers, more specifically, my favorite flower, forget-me-not's, and bright warm colors of greens, reds, golds, and blues. There are also many windows, a pleasure that I have not known for awhile, that overlook Charing Cross Road and a little courtyard below that dead ends into a brick wall.

So it wasn't as if I was unsatisfied with my room, it was just, I rotated around in my seat, away from the window that I had been looking out of to face my reflection in the full length mirror in a nearby corner. My skin was as pale as milk, my normally full face drawn and pinched, and my short black hair wispily framing it, what really stung is I remember being called beautiful once. I wanted out of my room and this inn, Mrs. Lankins constantly instructed me to call it the 'Leaky Cauldron', but I stubbornly refused, and into healthy sunlight and fresh air where I could be free, free to do whatever I pleased.

Free too..., I nearly jumped out of my chair, my horrific snake faced monster had just appeared in the mirror beside me. I thought he had gone, he was supposed to be gone…

"Free, Becky?" He sneered, his red eyes glinting maliciously, "Have you learned nothing? Do you still not know who you are?" I cringed as he bent down beside me, flicking his long fingers through my thin hair, "You will never be free of me, _Becky._" He moved to run his hand down the side of my face as he laughed at what appeared to be a private joke, "I have insured this!"

Strange tingles raced through my head as I wrenched myself away from him. Standing up and backing against the window overlooking the courtyard, "What did I ever do to you?" I asked chokingly, my eyes filling with tears as I stared at Voldemort, his red eyes narrowing at me, his face hardening.

"What did you do? You, Becky?" He hissed, rising from the ground in one quick fluid motion, "Nothing." Voldemort took a step towards me, he face unreadable, but yet I knew it was threatening, "You have done nothing, but to have the misfortune, as you would call it, of fate intertwining your life with mine."

Fear was quickly spreading through my veins. I couldn't breathe. Voldemort's laughter ringing around me as I clutched my throat, gagging. How I hated this creature.

"Here," He suddenly began, amidst his laughter, as I fell to the floor, pulling out a long slender white stick and examining it, "You might be in need of this soon." I closed my eyes as I felt the stick collide with my skull, "Don't fail me, Becky."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Hate**

**P.O.V. - Becky Sinclair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

I don't think I've ever really hated anything before. I mean there were times in the past where I thought I hated something, but I was wrong. I know now that what I was feeling was only dislike. How did I come to this conclusion? Because I finally found something, or rather someone, I really hate. I thought to myself as I slowly pushed myself up from the floor. I have never hated anything before Voldemort.

I leaned back onto my knees, sweeping my hair out of my eyes with my left hand. I have never been so angry in my life, not even when I was in the asylum. No one had ever pushed me around, no one had ever made me feel fear, except him. This had to stop. My eyes locked upon the long white stick laying on the ground next to me, it was so familiar, but yet I had never seen it before, how strange…

I reached for it, it was like it was a magnet and I was metal. As my hand slowly closed around it a shiver went up my spine. What was going on here? An image of Sirius popped into my mind suddenly. My stick, it was like him in a way, I knew them both somehow. In a way I couldn't explain.

"Becky, what are you doing on the ground?" I heard Mrs. Lankins ask from behind me. I quickly swiveled around on my knees to face her, still clutching my stick in my hand. Mrs. Lankins was dressed rather eccentrically today, as in more than usual. She was wearing a long purple skirt, a matching fluffy top, an open black robe, and a large purple hat with a large violet feather. She must have an important meeting or something.

The lines in her wrinkly face deepened as she frowned, "Becky I asked you…are you holding a wand?" A curious expression appeared on Mrs. Lankins face as she tilted her head and stepped towards me.

I looked down at the white stick in my hand, it seemed to shimmer in response, probably a trick of the light. Was it really a wand? Was I really what Mrs. Lankins had been trying to convince me for the past few days? Was I a witch?

In a flash the stick was ripped from my hand. Startling me, I felt as if an appendage had just been taken away.

"It is. It is a wand." Murmured Mrs. Lankins to herself, holding the wand up close to her face and examining it closely, "Becky, how did you get this?"

I felt all the air leave my lungs as she fixed me with a hard stare. Whatever would I tell her? If I told her the truth, would she just take me back to the asylum? Or would she maybe, just maybe, accept me?

I took a deep breath to steady myself and then the words began to slowly tumble out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Insanity and Imaginary people**

**P.O.V. - Becky Sinclair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"You have to understand," I began slowly, unable to bring myself to meet elderly woman's eyes, "I know you've been trying to tell me, that…"My voice broke a little and I paused. Using the moment to clear my throat as I steeled myself and reluctantly raised my head to face her straight on. Right away I could tell she was concerned, and why wouldn't a normal person, okay, heavily eccentric… normal person , be? "I know that you've been trying to tell me I'm a witch." I said in one big rush, "That my insanity…that my insanity is really just my...witchyness." Mrs. Lankins' raised her eyebrows as I air quoted my, not exactly grammatically correct, but in my eyes appropriate, last word. "But the truth is, you're wrong. I am insane." Mrs. Lankins' opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly raised my hand in the air, "You can't tell me otherwise. So don't try."

Looking down to brush imaginary dust of my jeans, I stood up, and began to pace. I had started and I had to get it out now, "I see people. Figments, and they talk to me." I looked up at to gage her reaction to my words. She looked surprisingly calm, but remained silent for a moment. An eternal moment, in which she found it necessary to gulp for air, okay so maybe it was only a slight preparation breath, and who could blame her? Really.

"And what do they say?" Mrs. Lankins asked, in calm, don't set off the loose cannon, tone.

"They tell me to do things." I said solemnly, forcing my facial expression into that of complete seriousness, before doubling over in a barrel of laughter.

"Becky?" I vaguely heard Mrs. Lankins ask over my cackling, "Becky? Are you alright?"

I could feel tears of laughter pouring down my face. So this is what it feels like to be a happy insane person. I thought to myself, as I tried to put back together whatever had just snapped inside of me, "No, I'm not. Haven't you been listening? I'm a total wackjob. Who not only creates, but listens to, imaginary snake people who call themselves, 'Voldemort'. I mean , come on, do you need to look any further for another person's picture to put next to the word, 'insanity', in the dictionary?" I rambled on, before registering the shocked expression on Mrs. Lankins face. Finally, someone more pale than me.

"Wherever did you hear that name?"

**Author's Note: Wow, been awhile. Hopefully this short chapter flowed okay with the rest. It was mostly me just stretching my story muscles again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Seventh Memory Part 1**

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore**

The Hog's Head. I thought idly to myself, as I observed my new surroundings. The unkempt, slightly questionable, establishment of my dear brother's and, the perfect place, it seemed, my eyes narrowing on a young Sirius huddled up to the bar, idly sipping firewhiskey, for underage drinking. Ah, love. How swiftly it can send us to the barkeep. Clearly, not much had changed since my last visit into the memories of the recently departed, Sirius Black.

But what, I wonder, shall occur here in a matter of moments? My brother's cliental seemed as it always was, hooded and interesting, to say the least. Thus making my narrowing of possible scenarios impossible. Sirius, however, seemed unaware of any other occupant of the pub, save my brother, from whom he seemed to desire more refills from every couple of moments. If your heart is troubled, let not your dirty glass be empty, I suppose.

Sighing, I took a few steps closer to the boy. Perhaps, if I could see the pub from his perspective new light could be gleamed. All I discovered, however, was that dear Sirius was in need of not only a shave, but a bath as well. Disgruntled, I furled my brow, raising my good hand to stroke my beard in thoughtful manner, and then I saw it. A small piece of parchment resting next to Sirius' firewhiskey, the first clue as to why this memory was of particular importance, I leaned in.

_Daughter, _

_Your information on James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew has been most informative. Your findings have led me to believe in the possible recruitment of the first four aforementioned. However, I see nothing that Pettigrew could possible offer. Thus, it is my wish that you do not include him in our little outing. With the others, you may precede as planned. Despite your thoughts upon their lack of interest, I think you are, once again, doubting my charms, and that it may be necessary for you to return home. As I believe your place in the fold is getting rather…forgotten, by yourself. You are not to entertain ideas of a common witch, as you suggested to me in your previous letter. Do not force me to take remedial action upon your behalf. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Ah, so my thoughts were wrong. The circumstances had indeed changed for Sirius, and for Maria as well, if the letter is any indication. A wisp of a black cloak caught the corner of my eye, not an unusual attire for the Hog's Head, but, upon looking up, the figure was unmistakable. Maria.

"You said you had something of mine, Black?" She asked, her voice portraying an air of coolness easily likened to that of her father.

It was then Sirius looked up, finally, from his mug. The poor boy was more of a wreck than I had realized. His eyes were red with strain and his expression was covered with a mixture of emotions. All of which I could most likely name on their own, but combined? It was impossible to place…

"When you said your father was sadistic did you mean towards you? Or did you mean only towards the thousands of others he's tortured and murdered?" He uttered gruffly, his gaze firmly locked with Maria's. Of whom, had turned a much paler shade than I would have believed possible, as her lack of a tan already made her uncommonly pale.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was soft, delicate even. Her previous cool façade long gone.

"You heard me." Exclaimed Sirius, rising from his stool to tower over her, "And you were upset about my lies." He paused, a thoughtful expression appearing on his haggard face, "Or were you just upset that I was close to uncovering your little scheme. Then," He took a step closer towards her, leaving almost no room between them, before Maria took a rather large step back, "of course there's the possibility that you were really not upset about anything at all and just…" Sirius waved his hands about in a drunken search of a word, "pleased. Pleased that I had fallen perfectly into your hands."

"Sirius…"

"You know," Sirius began, cutting off Maria, "that actually makes sense. It explains why you've let me wallow in grief. Doing everything in my power to fix things between us, though there never really was an us, was there?" Maria opened her mouth to speak, but he once again cut her off, "And then one day, you know what happened?" Sirius began, once again stepping towards Maria, as he inclined his face towards hers, "I see my cousin Bellatrix skipping across the lawns of Hogwarts in the wee hours of the night." He leaned back, and for the first time briefly looked away from Maria, "I asked myself, what was that wretched cousin of mine doing at a school she had graduated from nine years prior. So you know what I did?" He paused, "I followed her. That's what I did and you know what I discovered? Her leaving this," Sirius lifted and brought the letter to Maria's gaze, "In an opening of a fake tree stump, near the quidditch fields. I'm sure you know the one."

Maria's eyes widened upon seeing the letter, she kept gazing from it to Sirius, her face colored in shock, "You don't understand…"

"Understand! You played me! You played Lily! You played everyone!" Roared Sirius, "And all for what? "The Dark Lord"?" If the inhabitants of Hog's Head had been turning a deaf ear, they certainly were not now, "Your…"

Maria clasped her hand over Sirius' mouth, "Sirius!" She scolded, her voice soft and shrill, and her eyes widened to their fullest potential, "Hush now. You don't know what you're saying. Here of all places…"

Sirius slapped her hand away, "Oh, you care now do you?" He boomed, before pressing his face near to hers and whispering, "Trying to protect daddy dearest from the knowledge that his daughter is an incompetent spy?"

Maria took a step back, tears in her eyes, "You idiot." She said softly as four people in black cloaks converged upon Sirius. Disappearing into nothing a moment later, along with Maria.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The Seventh Memory Part 2**

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

Well, I thought to myself, as I too, was sucked into the apparition that had taken Sirius Black, this memory was certainly proving…interesting. And while I managed to snatch the smallest of possibilities of what would occur next from the air, I couldn't help but feel a little bit muddled. Oh Sirius, the secrets you kept from the world.

After a few moments, the world around me slowly began to materialize. Gone was the grime and filth of the Hog's Head. Though the many hooded figures seemed to have remained. Instead, I seemed to have found myself in chamber of sorts. Indeed, I would consider it a throne room in its elegancy.

The design of the chamber, however, no matter how majestic it appeared, was very black. With walls made of black marble that still managed to glisten from the sunlight shining down upon it. Sunlight thats origin was a large skylight in the ceiling. The floor appeared to made of similar material as walls, though a few meticulously placed Slytherin green rugs covered over this fact. The chamber also contained a several ionic styled black columns laced with silver. That lined a path to a small staircase in the center of the chamber and at the top, was a large ornate throne. Which happened to be currently occupied by one of the most dangerous wizards in the history of the wizarding world.

So this had been your little hideaway, Tom. I thought calmly. Tom Riddle's place of operations had never been discovered during, or even after, the first war. It was a well known fact that he had one of course, but none of my own operatives in the Order had been able to achieve an in. Now, it seems, I know better and if Sirius were still alive, I would consider bringing up the fact.

At the sound of a scuffle, I turned my gaze to my left, where it seemed a drunken Sirius was trying to, unsuccessfully; shove away his four surrounding Death Eaters. Who were being supervised by a cold Maria, as all prior emotion had been stricken from her face.

"Well, I see now, daughter, that your plan, however unorthodox, has borne fruit." Said Voldemort silkily from his throne, "And this, must be the young deviant, Sirius Black. Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, Lucius, you may let the boy go now." The death eaters silently adhered to his request, while Maria moved away, up the steps, taking her place at her father's side, "I have heard many things about you, Sirius. Your deviance against your family, your love of mudbloods, your being sorted into Gryffindor, despite your family's long and proud tradition of being Slytherins, your exceptionally talented magical abilities, and your steadfast loyalty to those you choose to call "friends". The latter two, I have learned from my daughter, naturally." Voldemort made a slight gesture with his hand, beckoning Maria closer to his side, "As you are well aware your family maintains no particular fondness of you. " He paused, giving room for Sirius to speak, though he said nothing. The young man's eyes too transfixed upon Maria, "I trust you have found my daughter pleasing?" Remarked Voldemort, "I must say, she is a credit to her heritage myself, though she at times forgets it. Turn around Maria." He ordered, and the young woman quickly complied, "Now lower your cloak." She did so, revealing her Hogwarts uniform , "Very good." Said Voldemort calmly, "Now lift up the back of your shirt, daughter."

Maria froze, her hands limp on her sides, "Maria…"Began Voldemort sternly, as she jumped to comply, lifting her shirt up from the sides, exposing her back to the hordes of death eaters, Sirius, and myself. Voldemort smiled, and then raised his wand, tracing the length of his daughter's pale back, causing a sizzling sound. A moment passed, after he lowered his wand, before a long green snake began to form. Its head beginning just below her shoulders and the rest of its length disappearing under her skirt, "My daughter," Began Voldemort softly, his gaze appraising the snake tattoo, "A descendant of Salazar Slytherin and…" He paused, tracing an intertwining pattern with the snake down Maria's back. It was another moment before a bright red salamander formed there, "and the daughter of Hestia Fina the former queen of the fire elementals." Said Voldemort, a certain amount of reference in his voice.

Hestia. I thought to myself, my mind racing with this newfound information. I had had dealings with the temperamental queen in the past. Many years past, in fact, I had not seen the queen in over fifty years. It was said her race had died out in an epidemic, around the time Tom had graduated from Hogwarts…interesting. Now, over the years, I have refused to believe in Hestia's death. The woman was far too stubborn and resourceful to ever allow herself to succumb to disease. Now it seemed she had not only survived, but had formed a relationship with Tom and borne him a child.

One question answered and so many raised. Had there ever been an epidemic? Or had Hestia merely formed an alliance of some kind with Tom that forced her into hiding? No, that seemed unlikely. Had Tom himself, caused the disease, forcing Hestia to turn to him for survival? That seemed the most plausible. But how on earth could Tom have done it?

Fire elementals had once, prior to the epidemic that had targeted their race, been known to be sturdy creatures. Content in their surroundings, with bountiful health, and infinitely long lives. The wizarding world had been stunned to discover, one day, hundreds of thousands of their bodies lying peaceful in their cities. Everyone, including myself, had expected them to suddenly reanimate and go about their merry way, as their kind often did after "death". But not one of them had ever risen. Leaving the Ministry of Magic with nothing to do, but bury bodies for several years. Until one day, a few years after all their bodies had finally been buried, an official had discovered, that not one, but all of their graves had been robbed. Their bodies stolen. Later they had been believed to have been Voldemort's main inferi during the first war, but perhaps…

"Now you understand, Sirius, why my daughter is no common witch, but rather, one of fine choice breeding." Voldemort paused, gesturing for Maria to adjust her clothes, "I took great care in the selection of the mother of my child. Imagine my disappointment when Hestia failed to deliver me a son." He added coldly, causing Maria to turn her head away from him, shamefaced as she pulled on her robe, "However, a daughter still as its uses. Particular towards males of the world, and she was successful in guiding you to me." Voldemort added, a bored tone to his voice, as he rose, and made his way down the steps towards Sirius, Maria in toe, "You have been so quite, Sirius. With your reputation I had expected a much more forceful young man. Even your friend, James Potter, put up more of a resistance than you."

"James?" Asked Sirius hoarsely, his brow furrowing, his eyes for the first time turning away from Maria and towards Voldemort.

"Yes, prior to collecting you, Maria was able to supply me with the rest of your little clan. Minus the rat, of course, and with the addition of the talented little mudblood." Said Voldemort nonchalantly, now standing only a few feet away from Sirius, whose face had become paler and more strained, Maria in his shadow.

"Where are they?" Asked Sirius, his voice low and menacing, as he overlooked the powerful wizard before him, towards Maria. She showed no emotional response in return.

Voldemort moved to step in front of her, "You seem to be of the opinion that I have harmed them in some way. Quite the contrary, I have seen to their every whim. Given them their every desire…" He stated silkily, tilting his head slightly, "And then I asked them in each in turn, the question I am about to pose to you, Sirius." Voldemort took a step forward, his wand twitching a little in his hand, "Will you join me? Will you join me and receive everything you ever wanted? Love," Voldemort stepped aside, allowing Maria back into Sirius' view, "Family," He waved his arms around towards his many death eaters, "Loyalty," He beckoned a death eater forward and motioned for him to reveal the dark mark on his wrist, "You can find it all with me, Sirius." Voldemort paused, circling the young man, "As did your friends. They're mine to now, you see."

The air was heavy for a moment, all eyes rested upon Sirius. Voldemort poised at his side, Maria in his sights. All was quiet. Then, Sirius laughed. His famous bark like laugh.

"That, that is the best you can do?" Sirius began, turning to face Voldemort head on, "Tell me that only you can provide me my 'heart's desires' and then, when you don't get me hook line and sinker, tell me you've already won over my friends?" The chamber was silent, "Well, let me." Laughter vanished from Sirius' face as his eyes became dark and stormy, "My friends would never become death eaters. They, like me, despise you. All of us would sooner die than serve you and as for all the rest. I already have it. Love, family, loyalty, from them, and they from me." Sirius' gaze briefly turned to Maria, "I don't need anything you have to offer me."

Voldemort frowned, taking a step back as his circle of death eaters advanced forward, surrounding Sirius and forcing Maria from his sight. I could see now that a group of death eaters in the back had been concealing James, Remus, and Lily. As they too were brought forward by the death eaters and placed in the center of the room near Sirius.

"Good job, mate." Whispered James to Sirius. While Lily gave him a warm smile. Remus merely stared at one of his former captors, a mixture of rage and astonishment on his face.

"Very well." Said Voldemort, "Since the four of you have refused my offer of friendship, you have left me with no other choice. It is such a pity really." He added as an afterthought. The death eaters raised their wands.

"Wait." Said Maria, making her way between a hoard of death eaters, the four, and gesturing aside a few more death eaters, to face her father, "May I have a word in private, Dark Lord?" She asked calmly.

Voldemort frowned, but nodded, beckoning her to follow him into an adjacent room.

Well, I thought to myself, I had always known that Voldemort had posed an offer to the Marauders and Lily, but I had never known, or inquired upon the circumstances. I had always assumed that if they had wanted me to be aware, they would have told me. Perhaps I should learn to be more scrutinizing. As my ever inquiring mind might end up more satisfied that way.

Voldemort emerged from the room, a look of deep thought on his snake like face and dare I say, a hint of glee was there as well? Maria followed soon after, her face more solemn than I had ever seen it, "Let them go." Said Voldemort, turning back to face his daughter, "Drop them back at Hogsmeade. They are of no importance to me and I have other things to attend too."

"But my lord…" Began the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"They are to go to Hogsmeade, Lucius." Said Voldemort firmly, stepping closer to Maria, using his wand tip to brush her face, "Now go."

The disgruntled death eaters nodded compliantly before grabbing Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily, in turn, and vanishing with varying popping noises.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**"This isn't Real"**

**P.O.V. - Becky Sinclair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

The look on Mrs. Lankins face stunned me. Why had she gone all serious towards me about a name of my figment? It made no sense, "I just told you, the imaginary snake guy told me his name was Volde…"

"Don't say that name." Said Mrs. Lankins sharply, and as grave as she looked, she also gave the appearance of a person about to faint. As she cautiously began to lower herself into the comfortable green chair I had been sitting in earlier. Then, upon sitting, and after a quick look around the room, one that forced me to remind myself that I am the insane one here, she placed a hand to her forehead.

I frowned, stepping towards her. What had I done now? I don't remember anything particular I had done to start this episode Mrs. Lankins seemed to be having, but then I rarely remembered the specifics of the things I had done to people in the past, "Mrs. Lankins," I began calmly, kneeling beside the chair, "What's wrong with that name?"

"Oh, Becky…" Began Mrs. Lankins softly, as she began to worry her hands, turning her gaze towards me, "You know so little and apparently so much. The name and, the albeit brief, description you have given me, is that of the most powerful and dangerous wizard that our world has known."

I felt shock wave over me for a moment at her words, before frowning again. No, I thought to myself firmly.

"He had been believed to be dead…"

"No." I said out loud, standing up and backing away from the old woman. Or from here on out, a figment of my imagination, "This isn't happening. You," I pointed at the figment of an old woman, "Are just apart of my imagination, and this," I gestured wildly at my surroundings, "Doesn't exist. I'm not really here. None of this is really happening and I'm going to wake up from this now." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I had longed feared this day. The moment I realized I had gone completely around the bend. It was something I had sworn to myself I would never do. Leave it to an insane person to break their own promise to themselves, "I'm really in my cell," I began, looking away from the figment, "and I am going to wake up in my comfortable" I laughed inwardly, "straightjacket any moment now." Nothing happened.

"Becky," Began the figment.

I shook my head rapidly. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! I thought furiously. Turning away from the figment, I saw my imaginary bed. Perfect, I thought. Maybe if I lie down and fall asleep, I'll awake back in my cell. A normal me again, I thought laughingly as I moved to lie down.

"Becky, wait. What are you doing? Stop!" I felt the figment grasp my arm, but I paid it no heed. I must wake up. "Becky, look at me!" Good, I'm aggravating it. Maybe I'll wake up in a moment, I thought, placing one of my legs on the bed before being violently yanked back from it. Who knew figments were so strong?

"Becky," Began the imaginary old woman sternly, turning me to face her, "Stop what you are doing. I swear to you this is all very real, child."

I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks, "No, you're wrong. It's not real. I've finally lost it." The figment pulled me into a tight motherly hug, "This isn't real." I whispered softly.

"It is. I swear it." Repeated the figment.

"No, it's not." I said softly, my tears wetting her gray hair.

"It is." Replied Mrs. Lankins gently, "It really is, dear."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A Worn Piece of Parchment **

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

A month has pasted since I had explored the seventh memory of Sirius Black. A month that has been full of nothing other than contemplation and a near constant gaze towards Sirius' chest in the corner of my office. Along with the letter, of course. How could I possibly forget the letter? My gaze lowered towards a tiny piece of, now worn, parchment that was laid out on my desk. My thoughts have been full of it too.

Sighing a little to myself, I lifted the small piece of paper up to my gaze,

_**Dear Head Master Dumbledore of Hogwarts,**_

_I find myself writing to you again on the behalf of the young sixteen year old girl, Becky Sinclair, whom you accepted into your esteemed school roughly three weeks ago. In my previous letter, I had mentioned that she was in the process of being treated for various causes of mental distress, at a_ _psychiatric hospital in London. From which, I had gained the knowledge of her lack of family and ill health. I am now of the belief, after spending a good deal of time with the child in question, that she has sustained a good deal of magical abuse. Perhaps from someone as powerful as He Who Must Not Be Named, himself._

_I have come to this conclusion through her knowledge, and accurate depiction of, not only He Who Must Not Be Named, but the recently reprieved murderer, and subsequently departed, Sirius Black. As I am convinced that she had no knowledge of the wizarding world prior to our meeting. I am of the belief that I have stumbled onto someone of great importance, as she also shows signs of someone upon who the obliviate charm has been preformed. _

_I also believe that, it is because of her great magical talent, that she has managed to recall anything at all from her time prior to the obliviate charm. Her memory seems to return to her in the form of hallucinations, though it is possible she has been contacted by He Who Must Not Be Named in some fashion, as she claims he deposited an actual wand (which I have seen and held) after one of his "visits". As such, the hallucinations, of sorts, seem to be fuelling her desire to continue in the belief that she is insane, despite it all._

_However, I have managed to get this desire of hers under a slight control, though it is still possible for her to "set off". I am, by no means, saying she is dangerous in her desire, but am providing a few words of caution for not only your dealings with her, but for professors and students at your school. _

_Consequently, after gaining all this newfound information, I wish for her to be placed into your guardianship as soon as is reasonable possible. As much as I know it should be in my loyalty to turn Becky Sinclair over to the Ministry, I am not an ignorant woman. The Ministry is not only inadequately suited for caring for Becky, but, despite recent changes, is still a place rotting in its own corruption, and I say this as one of members. _

_Thus, it is my hope, that you can help and assist Becky in remembering whatever the obliviate charm has caused her to lose, as well as uncovering her connections to He Who Must Not Be Named, and helping her adjust to the wizarding world. I believe that, with training, she can become a very powerful witch and a great asset to our cause. _

_Sincerely,_

_**Theresa Lankins **_

Carefully, I lowered the well read letter back onto my desk. Shortly after receiving it a month ago, I had requested Becky be removed from her room at the Leaky Cauldron and placed under the watch and care of Arabella Figg, a most trusted friend and ally. After deeming Hogwarts, with its many halls and current state of emptiness, might prove too much for the unstable girl. Subsequently, I find myself most impressed with my care of Becky, as my first desire, upon reading the letter, was to immediately apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and examine her myself. However, after several more readings, I came of a level head and merely moved the child into more protected care, than the thin, but level headed, protection of Mrs. Lankins.

Arabella can take good enough care of Becky Sinclair, until such time as she is to arrive at Hogwarts with the rest of students. I thought calmly. It was essential here, to take the words of Mrs. Lankins to heart. The girl was of a delicate mind. To attempt to explore it now may prove devastatingly detrimental in the future. Hopefully, and with any luck, Becky will flourish under Arabella's care, and, after her arrival and a week or two at Hogwarts, will be of such a mind that I will be able to extract the needed information from her without fear.

This is what, at least, I assure myself, must occur. For I am of the opinion, that a great deal of value can be found inside of the mind of Becky Sinclair and one cannot rush such things. Despite the, sometimes overpowering, desire to do otherwise.

With a contemplative sigh, I raised myself from my chair. I was prepared now; I had considered and thought for an appropriate amount of time. I was finally ready for, whatever may appear, in the next of Sirius' memories.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The Eighth Memory**

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

It took no more than the mere tip of my nose pressing against the waters of the pensieve, for me to be drawn into Sirius' eighth memory. Where, moments later, I found myself, once again, to be within the confines of the Hogwarts library, sitting aside the young Sirius Black. Who, I was startled to see, was, along with the other Marauders, pouring over a multitude of books. Indeed, the table, in which they encircled, was stacked with piles upon piles of more reading material than I would have not expected them to have covered, collectively, in a full lifetime. Let alone all at once.

Apparently, I was not alone in my thoughts, as many students had gathered, discreetly, behind various bookshelves to watch the amazing sight. For, despite their impressive grades, and with the exception of Remus, it was considered a rare sight to catch just one Marauder reading a page in the book. Let alone the whole group collectively immersing themselves in books in the library. Perhaps, I should question my awareness of what goes on in my school. For I do not remember hearing of this remarkable event.

Abruptly, James slammed the book he had been reading, shut, receiving a 'shush' from Madam Pince, and even more rapt attention from everyone, including myself, in the library.

"There's nothing, mate." He proclaimed irritably, towards a grim looking Sirius, "Not even one word, on fire elementals."

Ah, yes. I thought to myself, recalling information from time past. Hestia had demanded that Hogwarts remove all books, containing information on fire elementals, save one copy in the restricted section, in the year 1944. She had given no reason for her demands, though; she rarely gave a public reason for any action she took regarding her people. However, in light of recent events, perhaps there was a more…particular reason behind her request than just a simply book removal and a usual denial of an explanation.

Silently, and uncaring that all eyes were upon him, for even Remus and Peter had looked up from their books. Sirius lifted up another book from one of the tall stacks and held it out to James, "Then onto the next one, Prongs." He said simply, ignoring the look on James' face, as he dropped the book in front of his friend, before turning back to his own.

All eyes turned to James, as he looked down at the book, raising his eyebrows before returning his gaze to Sirius, "You can't be serious, Padfoot." Sirius, blinked and looked up from his book as James continued, "We've been here since the bloody library opened, any longer, and we'll be here when it closes as well."

"Your point being?" Sirius replied sharply.

"My point?" Replied James, a mocking edge to his voice as he rose to his feet, "Is that we've wasted a day in the library pouring over books, looking for information on a cow…" Sirius clenched his jaw, "who not only spied on us for months, but sold us out to Voldemort." There was a collective gasp from the onlookers in the library, "But you," James pointed at Sirius, "don't seem to care about any of that." Sirius face flared and he made a motion to stand up, "If anything, mate…" there was a biting tone to James' voice now, "you seem to be more in-love with her now than before."

I had barely blinked, before Sirius' wand had appeared in his hand, "Stupefy!" James immediately was flung backwards, his body smashing into a bookshelf, before crumbling to the ground, unconscious. Instantly, Remus and Peter jumped up, rushing towards the fallen Marauder. Along with the many onlookers emerging from their hiding positions, their mouths agape.

My eyes, however, remained upon Sirius, who seemed just as shocked as everyone else who had borne witness to his attack upon James. Reflexively, he looked down at his wand, as if he had never seen anything like it before. Then he looked back up at the crowd that surrounded James. An appalled look on his face. What he did next was something I've never seen him do before, or would have thought he would done. Only second to him attacking his best friend, James Potter. For in that moment, Sirius Black turned around and fled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Of Fresh Air and Cats**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

I will never look at another cat again as long as I live. I thought adamantly to myself as I stared at, what seemed to be, the millionth picture of one of Mrs. Figg's many cats. Or, sorry, Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, Tufty, and several other, now deceased, felines.

Sighing heavily, I shut the, rather large, photo album as I raised my head to look around Mrs. Figg's living room. Even after living here for the past month or so, I still find it hard to believe that someone could live this way. My nose twitched at the combined smells of cats and cabbage. I'll never get used to that horrible scent, I thought, shaking my head and placing the photo album beside me on the large, fur coated, pink couch.

Mrs. Figg's taste in furniture was truly appalling, I couldn't help but think for the thousandth time, eyeing the mismatched pieces in the room. A green rocking chair and a purple throw rug, seriously? To go along with a pink couch and a blue loveseat? When was the last time this woman had a cat scan? I couldn't help it, at that last thought I had to suppress a giggle. This nutty woman did love her cats.

A large ball of fur began to float down, unceremoniously, from the ceiling fan, I cringed inwardly. More cat fur, and orange too. Must be Tufty's.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Tell me I didn't just think that. Please someone tell me. I thought rapidly, horrified at myself. Shaking my head to clear those pesky thoughts away, I reached out for the floating fur, "I beginning to think like her." I said softly to myself, grasping the fur and flinging it to the top of a fur filled trashcan, "A cat crazed maniac."

Abruptly, I stood up. I have to get out of this house, I thought determinedly. I refuse to become Mrs. Figg the second. I looked to my right to eye Mrs. Figg's bedroom door, behind which she was supposedly taking a nap with her four cats. Ever since Mrs. Lankins had dropped me off here, at the orders of some Dumblydore or other, Mrs. Figg has made it her mission to not let me step an inch outside of the house.

Apparently, it's too dangerous. Yeah, right.

I saw the neighborhood for about a span of two seconds (I officially hate apparition. I spent about an hour throwing up after our arrival) and it looked beyond normal. Granted, I'm here, so it's no longer completely average, but, come on, it's Little Whinging. Safe as houses.

Cautiously, I took a step forward, scanning the living room for signs of one of Mrs. Figg's perceptive cats. Sure, I knew where they were supposed to be, with Mrs. Figg, but these annoying things had a habit of turning up right at the worst possible moment. They had already prevented my "escape" from the house two times prior. I don't get what their problem is.

I mean, it's not like I'm about to make a break for it. I'm only planning on stepping outside for a minute. Or two. Get some fresh air and come right back. I'm not going to knock over a gas station or get attacked by those creepy sounding dementor something or others. I'm not Harry Potter. Not that he ever knocked over a gas station or anything.

I slowly began to make my way towards the front door. I mean, "the boy who lived", "the chosen one", blah blah blah, he sounds like a saint. I took one last glimpse at Mrs. Figg's bedroom door. Completely the opposite of me, I certainly have no goody two shoes illusions of myself. Not after everything I've done. Plus, it's hard to say you're a saint when you're insane…or maybe it's easier, hmm.

I turned to face the front door again, taking a final step forward, and placing my hand on the handle. Everything's going to be fine, I thought calmly to myself. You're just getting a breath of fresh air. That's all. I turned the handle and slowly pulled open the door. A blast of warm summer air hitting me in the face, perhaps more than a couple of minutes, I thought happily stepping outside. Ignorant of the ginger cat glaring at my back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

You can never truly appreciate the outside world until you've been apart from it for at least three years, and trust me, I never thought I'd be saying that. I took a deep breath, grinning like the lunatic that I am, as I observed the wonderful world of the outdoors. The cloudless blue sky, the bright sun, the lack of cabbage and cat smells in the air…

Of course, the houses were a little bland. Sameness had never been a thing for me and I could barely tell one brick house from another brick house on this street. Even Mrs. Figg's blends in, on the outside at least. I shouldn't be ungrateful though, prior to my being institutionalized, it had been years since I had a home, and, to be frank, an orphanage is not a home. Not a real one at least.

I took a deep breath. I don't like to think about my life at the orphanage. Though, I guess it's been the best part of my life so far, and boy is that sad. Apparently I turned up there when I was 3 years old, dehydrated and dying. I couldn't even tell them what my name was or describe in the slightest who my parents were. It was later assumed that they had died in a fire, as an entire town had burned not far away on the same night I had arrived. A fire, really, wonder how that started? I couldn't help but think.

Anyways, to this day, no one knows how I managed to turn up on the steps of the orphanage. But, what can I say? I'm a mystery. I breathed out heavily, sticking my hands in the pockets of my jean shorts, and began to walk down Mrs. Figg's driveway.

I often wonder about my parents. Who they were, what they did for a living, were either of them schizophrenic. You know, the things any orphan wonders about their parents. Self consciously, I reached up and twirled my black hair around my index finger. It had grown thicker in my time with Mrs. Figg and, with any hope, it will be back to its old illustrious self in time for Hogwarts, or whatever that "school" is called.

I used to have pride in my hair you know. I thought haughtily to myself, releasing it from my finger and letting it unwind, as I turned to walk aimlessly down the road. I would brush it for hours, it was my pride and joy. I often would get punished for taking so long on it, but I never cared. Everyone loved my hair, in the end that is. It at least got me noticed by the foster families. They'd always comment on it, though, they never picked me, obviously.

It was always a mystery for everyone, why I never got picked. At least, while I was young, but I never did. Apparently there was always something about me that was a turn off. Maybe hints of my future insanity?

My jaw clenched slightly, well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm a witch now and I'm off to Hogwarts in a week. Okay, that sounded insane, even in my head.

Hold on, wait. I stopped abruptly in the road, blinking my way out of my thoughts as I stared up at a street sign, _Privet Drive_. Harry Potter's street, I knew he lived nearby, but walking distance? Mrs. Figg should have said. Especially after all those stories she had to tell about his former visits.

I tilted my head, looking back and forth from the empty street to the incriminating sign. It would be interesting to meet Harry Potter, the boy who the wizarding world, my world, seemed to think so highly of. Plus, he's a student at Hogwarts, he's actually been there. Maybe if I talk to him, if he tells me about it, I mean, I can't have that good of an imagination, right?

Taking a deep breath, I turned down the street. Whipping my head from right to left, looking for notorious number four. My mouth going dry as butterflies began to fly around inside my stomach. I'm actually feeling nervous about meeting this guy, I realized, as I passed number 7. Well, I rationalized, he is famous, and I do suppose whatever I had of manners has gone done the drain by now. Nerves are quite understandable, I froze, as the number 4 clearly shown from the house on my right side.

"I guess I'm here." I muttered to myself, fiddling once again with my hair, and, who am I kidding. I'm not nervous because he's supposedly a famous wizard, I'm nervous because I haven't been around a guy since Sirius kissed me, and I haven't seen a real guy in about three years before that. Though, Mrs. Lankins swore up and down that Sirius Black had been a real guy. A real guy who was Harry Potter's godfather nonetheless, however, he died a couple of months back. Words cannot express how that news had chilled me at the time, how it still chills me.

Nervously, I took a deep breath, I walked all the way here, and I will do this. I thought determinedly to myself as I took a step forward, onto the driveway. It's just a little meet and greet. Nothing scary, I used to do it all the time, I'm sure it's just like riding a bicycle. A few more steps. Then, of course, there is still the chance that this is all fake and all you're scared of is meeting a figment of your imagination, and isn't that silly? To be scared of someone you made up? The door's only a few feet away. I mean, come on, can't get much sillier than that. Plus, I've met Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard ever. Surely I can handle little Harry Potter.

My thoughts broke off abruptly as I stood face to face with Privet Drive's most ominous door, or at least to me it was. I gulped, I can do this, slowly I began to stretch out my hand to rap on the door. When the sound of a car coming down the road snapped me out of my trance. I drew back away from the door instantly. Whipping around to see a new silver truck pull into the driveway, number 4's driveway to be exact, I felt my eyes go wide. A chill running throughout my body and a sinking feeling beginning in my stomach, all basic reactions to someone who has been caught in a wrong doing. Or, in my case, about to knock on a famous person's door.

I stood there frozen, as a pencil thin blonde woman, with an enormous amount of neck, exited the driver's side. Her lips pursed, giving her an almost horse like appearance. Shifting uncomfortably, I turned to watch an enormous blonde boy, roughly the size of a killer whale, exit the passenger's side. His eyes looking me up and down, causing bile to rise in my throat, is that Harry Potter? The famous chosen one? I don't see a scar, but that would be next to impossible to see from this distance, plus with his fat and his mop like hair…

Swallowing, I watched nervously as the horse like woman began to make her way towards me, a deep set frown appearing on her face, the humongous guy, who might be Harry, waddling close behind. His beady eyes still looking me over, I shifted again, not meeting his gaze.

Well, I thought, plastering a fake smile on my face and stepping towards the pair, it's time to face the music, "Hi," I began, causing the two to freeze mid step, the woman's mouth left agape like she had been about to say something, "I'm Becky Sinclair." I turned slightly to face the blonde boy directly, his eyes still roaming me uncomfortably, "Are you Harry Potter?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The Ninth Memory**

**P.O.V - Albus Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

What, I wondered, would I uncover in the next of Sirius' memories? As the world around me slowly began to dissolve into black smoke, the pensieve preparing to transport me into, what I believe to be the ninth memory. I had already gained so much knowledge from the memories of Sirius Black. If only he had allowed me to be privy to his mind while alive, perhaps…well. It matters not. Such things cannot be changed, and, as I have often learned, it is unwise to dwell on the past, particularly on that which is unchangeable. Ironic, that I recall my prior conclusions while inhabiting someone's memory.

I watched as my surroundings gradually began to form around me, revealing the Hospital Wing. The lights were very dim at this hour and the darkness outside the windows told me the time was late night. The beds were mostly empty, Poppy having, once again it seems, been successful at curing over half of her patients. Indeed, it seemed that only three beds in the whole wing were occupied, and for a school such as Hogwarts, that is quite a feat.

As much as I'm sure those two students were severely ill, my gaze was not drawn to their beds, but rather to the only bed in the room to which the surrounding curtain had been drawn. Privacy being of the upmost importance to some of Poppy's patients and clearly in this situation as well. As the curtain had not only been drawn, but this particular patient had also been given a bed in the far left corner of the room. Swiftly, I moved closer to the patient's bedside.

"I'm sorry, James." I heard the hoarse voice of Sirius Black behind the curtain. Pushing it back and stepping inside the small area, I could now see a sleeping James Potter with Sirius Black sitting at his bedside. The dim light making him appear far older than his 17 years.

"I never thought that I would ever…" Sirius' jaw clenched as his head away from sleeping James, his right hand curling into a fist, "You're like my brother, you know." He turned his head back towards James, "More than that idiot ever was," A shadow fell on Sirius' face and his gaze turned downwards, towards the floor in front of him, "is."

Regulus Black. Sirius' younger brother, a former Slytherin and a death eater as well, if my memory serves. Though the pair were similar in looks, their separate temperaments could not be compared in the slightest. Where Sirius was quite the rebel, in the pure blood side of the wizarding world, Regulus went the flow. He had been a man who needed orders, a purpose. Sirius always had been more of a man to break and make the rules. He was never one to conform.

Sirius cleared his throat, turning back to James, his eyebrows raised, his face echoing sincerity, "It will never happen again, Prongs." He paused, tilting his head for a moment at James, before turning back down to look at his lap, "You were right, you know. I love…I did love Maria. Just never…I never told her." Sirius raised his head, an angry expression on his face, "And you know what? I'm really glad I didn't." He stood up from his chair, fuming, his voice straining as he fought to keep it low, "It doesn't matter what the hell she is. She sold me…us out. You were right, Prongs. She's just like them." He paused, his features becoming wrought with tension, "Like my family, my brother, all of them. She's no different."

My heart broke for Sirius. I could feel his pain all too well. To be fooled and betrayed by the person you love…there is no greater treachery.

Just then, the curtain, that had been blocking the bedside away from the rest of the infirmary, was pulled back. Allowing Maria to step into the area. She looked frailer than I had ever remembered seeing her. Her skin having become so thin, that even in this dim light, her veins were visible. Her long beautiful black hair reduced to thin wisps. Her pale red robe only accenting her poor condition, and making her look smaller in the process. Clutched tightly in her hands was the Marauder's Map, along with a rather thick book. It's title hidden from view.

"You're right," She began softly, even her voice sounded weak, "I'm just like them." Maria bit her lip, as her eyes locked with Sirius. Tension filling the air.

It was a moment before Sirius spoke. His face fixed with a determinedly angry expression, as he stared at the Marauder's Map, "Where did you get that?" He asked gruffly, stepping closer to Maria, and snatching it from her hands. She relinquished it without protest.

A small smile appeared on Maria's face as she licked her lips self-consciously, tilting her head. Looking at James for a moment, before looking back at Sirius, "Well, to be honest, I knicked it from your dormitory."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked, his voice tinged with deadly calm.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maria began, stepping forward, taking a deep breath. I could see now that her eyes had filled with tears, "I needed to see you."

Silence engulfed the pair, theirs eyes locked together. Sirius' face tight with repressed emotion, Maria nervously clutching her book as she cried. I've never seen her cry before. There was strength in her tears, and there was pain.

"You don't need to see me for anything," Began Sirius, his voice low, "You sold me out. To your, father." He spat out the last word. Maria flinched. Concern overtook Sirius' face for a moment before being replaced by anger, "You're the reason all of the people I care about could have died."

"I know." Said Maria softly, leaning towards him. Her face honest and pleading, "I know Sirius." Tears rolling down her face, "You don't think I know that? You don't think I hate myself for that?" She outstretched her left hand towards him while clutching her book in her right, "You all could have died and it would have been all my fault." She swallowed hard, taking a breath and retracting her hand, "I'm not supposed to care you know. About any of it. You were a mission Sirius, all of you were. A job, and turning you in was supposed to be my payout." Maria paused, not dropping eye contact with Sirius as she once again bit her lip, shaking her head, "It wasn't."

In a flurry of movement, Maria deposited her book at the foot of James' bed, giving a final smile to Sirius as she fled the infirmary.

A beat passed.

Well, that was certainly interesting. I thought calmly. My eyes remaining on a stunned Sirius whose gaze still hadn't moved from where Maria had stood. I watched as he shook his head slightly, his gaze turning towards the book Maria had left behind. He began to move towards it, as did I. The golden lettering of its title gleaming in the moonlight, "Fire Elementals".


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Dudley **

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

A bomb could have dropped and I doubt the pair would move an inch. They just stared at me, mouths gaping and eyes popping out, like I had just sprouted a second head. I swallowed hard, my palms beginning to sweat, "Um," I began, I must have made some sort of mistake. Or maybe Harry just didn't like to be sought out, "Um…"

The woman reacted to my stuttering like I had whipped out a gun and fired a couple of shots into the air. As she leapt in front of 'Harry', spreading her arms wide in front of him, like a shield, "You stay away from my baby!" She said shrilly.

I stepped back from the pair. Now it was my turned to be stunned. There was no way she could know of my, problems, and I was told Harry's parents were murdered so… "So," I began, thinking of the only words that could come to mind, "He's," I pointed to the mass of a boy the woman was attempting, in vain, to protect. She was far too thin to ever hope to shield him, "not Harry Potter?"

The woman shook her head wildly, as she firmly stayed in her position as guard.

"Well," I began, briefly, looking at my feet while smacking my lips together, before raising my gaze back to the pair, "I guess I'll be going then." Nodding my head, I began to walk forward, towards them.

The woman gave a small soft shriek, jumping backwards and colliding with her son, who barely wobbled.

I rolled my eyes, raising my hand and pointing towards the street, "I have to get by you to leave you know." She didn't move. I sighed, placing my hands on my hips, "Oh come on."

We stared at each other for a moment. A stalemate. Before she finally began to move aside, her expression unchanging. Her great lump of a son, however, remained steadfast.

I frowned, gesturing to my left, "You too."

He didn't move, just stared. His expression no longer stunned, but that of one who didn't use their brain often and was just deciding now to have a thought.

I sighed again, taking another step towards him, maybe I could squeeze by…oh who am I fooling? I'll never fit in between him and the van. Frustrated, I ran my hand through my hair, looking down at the pavement in front of me.

"I know Harry." Said the lump suddenly, causing me to look up, eyebrows raised, "He's my cousin."

"Dudley!" Shushed his mother, frowning at him. He paid her no attention.

"He's not here right now though. His freak school took him away already."

Harry's gone? To Hogwarts? But it doesn't start for another week… I shook my head, "No wait," I began, "he can't be gone. Hogwarts…" Another small shriek from the woman, "Doesn't start until next week."

The mass called Dudley shrugged, "The bizzaro head of something or other, picked him up almost two months ago."

I felt the world crash around me in that moment. Hogwarts started two months ago? Then what am I waiting for? Clearance? Have Mrs. Lankins and Mrs. Figg been lying to me? Or was this where my brain's overactive imagination came to an end and I was seconds away from waking up in my "room".

"Are you okay?" Asked Dudley stepping closer to me, his head tilted, face etched with concern, "You look pale…"

"Dudley!" The woman shrieked, but she seemed far away somehow…everything did. In my haze, I watched as Dudley was grabbed and hauled away by his mother, an amazing feat. I have no idea how she did it, must be a mother's touch.

I reached up to clutch my head, the world was beginning to spin. I took a step forward, clutching the hood of the van for support. Closing my eyes, I could feel my head begin to droop.

"See. This is why you weren't allowed out of the house."

My eyes snapped open as I looked up to see Mrs. Figg, tartan slippers and all, standing at the foot of the driveway, Mr. Tibbles at her side.

"Well, come along girl." She snapped, her grey hair sticking out in odd lumps from her hairnet, "I haven't got all day."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**The Final Memory **

**P.O.V – Albus Dumbledore **

Sirius' hand brushed the book. A frown marring his handsome features.

I stepped back from him, contemplative.

She had retrieved the book for him. She had known he had questions. I sighed, a small smile forming on my face. Maria's actions were not of an evil witch, but of one deeply in love. I had already known this, of course, but having it shown to me…beyond words.

Sirius picked up the book from the bed, his expression unchanged, as he moved to open it. The world around him slowly was beginning to change, as I passed from one memory to the next. The Hospital Wing fading away and the Shrieking Shack taking its place.

Sirius' tenth and final memory would take place here. In this dismal little mockery for home and a dwelling that contained many of Remus' most tortured childhood memories. Oddly, it seemed fitting.

I turned abruptly to my left as a sound of scuffling feet could be heard coming from the tunnel. I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by this moment. The last memory. Over the past couple of months, I have come to enjoy these little excursions into the mind of Sirius Black. I now knew more about Maria than I had ever dreamed of knowing, and it was all thanks to the love she and Sirius had shared. Even if it was only for a short time.

I watched, unsurprised, as Sirius pulled himself out of the tunnel, and into the living room. The book on Fire Elementals clutched to his chest. Shortly followed by Maria, who, if anything, looked worse than she had before.

"Alright, Sirius." She began wearily, landing gingerly on her feet, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why?" Began Sirius, facing her, a look of controlled anger on his face, his movements jittery, "Because I read the book, Maria." He thrust the book in question towards her. A confused look appearing on her face. He retracted the book and stepped close to her, "I know what you did." He stated hoarsely, she didn't move, "Why?" His voice broke.

Maria blinked, her mouth forming a silent O. She looked away from him, a pained expression forming on her face.

Sirius placed his left hand under her chin, bringing her head back up, his eyes searching hers, "Why did you do it?" He asks again, his eyes watery, "Maria, why?"

Tears sprung from her eyes and began to roll down her face, "What else could I do, Sirius? He was going to kill you!"

Sirius' eyes widened slightly, but he did not move his hand from her, "But, don't you know what you've done?" He asked softly.

Maria blinked, anger flashing across her face as she wrenched herself from him, "What I've done?" She snapped hysterically, "You think I don't know? I've practically sold my soul to him!" She choked, wrapping her arms around herself for a moment. Her head downcast. Sirius took a step towards her as she looked up, "My mother did the same thing, you know." A small chuckle fell from Maria's lips, "He tortured her, murdered her race, and she fell in-love with him." Maria paused, releasing her arms and raising a hand into the air, "She thought that if she gave him the most precious thing she possessed, her light, her fire. That he would see that she truly loved him." Maria's tears were coming fast now, "He broke her!" She shrieked, "He tortured her and assaulted her until she just couldn't take it anymore. He drove her insane!"

Sirius' took a step towards her, they were only a foot apart now, tears pouring out of his own eyes, as he reached his hand up to brush her face.

"I swore," Began Maria shakily, "That I would never do what she did. I'd never give him that much control over me." She looked away from Sirius, an appalled expression forming on her face, "Let him own me." She spat. Before slowly looking back up, her eyes locking with Sirius', "But I couldn't let you die." Her own voice broke then, and she began to sob uncontrollably as Sirius, dropping the book, pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We can runaway," He began softly, his head pressed to her hair, "I can take you away from him. Somewhere he could never find you."

Maria pulled back from Sirius, frowning and shaking her head, "You don't get it. He's a part of me now, Sirius. I can run away from him. He's in me now." Maria paused, "He owns me." She added softly, looking away from him.

Sirius shook his head, placing one hand imploringly on her shoulder, another under her chin, lifting her head up slowly to face him, "No, there's a way. There's always a way, a loophole." He removed his hand from her shoulder, using it to dig into his robes, as Maria shook her head fiercely, shutting her eyes.

"No, no, you don't get it, Sirius." She argued, stepping back. Her eyes widening as she saw him withdraw a small silver ring from his robes.

"Marry me." He began softly, cradling the ring in the palm of his hand, as she stared at him, wide eyed, "Marry me and I'll make this all go away. He can't touch you if you're my wife."

"Oh, Sirius…" Maria began softly, her face melting as she stared at the ring, "You don't understand." She looked back up at his imploring face, shaking her head slowly, "My marrying you won't make a bit of difference."

"No," Pressed Sirius, stepping towards her, trying to meet her eyes as she continuously looked away, "It will. I have it all worked out." He touched her cheek gently, bringing her to face him once again, "We'll be joined. You'll be mine, and he can't take what's mine without me choosing to give it to him…."

Maria laughed, stepping back from Sirius, "That or you'll just be selling yourself to him too, since you'll be **mine** as well."

Sirius stared her, his expression unchanging, as he slowly knelt down on one knee, "Well, you're in this because of me, right? So it's only fair." He swallowed hard, his eyes softening, as he raised the ring towards her, "Will you marry me?" He asked hoarsely, "And don't say no, because you're afraid of all the 'what if's', only say no, if you really don't want to be my wife."

Maria stared at him, mouth agape, fresh tears rolling down her face, "Sirius," She began softly.

"Maria." Replied Sirius sternly, tilting his head at her. Causing her to sigh, as she stepped towards him, a look of defeat on her face.

"Okay, Sirius. I'll marry you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Contemplations **

**P.O.V – Albus Dumbledore **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

At her words, the world around me began to fade away into nothing as I began to leave the pensieve.

My tour through Sirius' memories had ended. Having giving me more knowledge than I had ever dreamed I would possess, and at the same time, leaving me completely unsatisfied.

I sighed to myself, withdrawing my head from the pensieve. Maria had agreed to marry Sirius Black in the end, despite her reservations, and Sirius had been willing to marry her, though it most likely would have resulted in unbearable agony for him. However, I have no recollection of the pair marrying. Not that I would of course. For I believe, had they married, the only ones present at the ceremony would have been the rest of the Marauders and Lily.

It was of no great matter, however, whether or not the pair wed. For the only consequence would have been Sirius' binding to Maria and Tom and as he has now passed on…oh dear Merlin. I thought rapidly, stroking my beard. Had they, in fact, married, then Sirius' essence would still be tied to this plane as long as either Tom or Maria were alive. Upon his death, he would have been bound to them both. In a similar fashion to as ghost, who has strong attachments to his place of death.

A chill washed over me, as I walked towards my desk. What to tell Harry? That his beloved godfather was, in essence, a ghost, granted in weak form, attached to the wizard he was destined to murder or be murdered by? That Tom had taken yet another person away from him?

"Learn anything knew, Albus?" Questioned the portrait of Isabella Twine.

I paid her no heed as I sunk into my chair. Just a few short months ago, I had to endure the pain of telling Harry of the prophesy that had, not only resulted in him being the only one able to defeat Tom, but had caused the death of his parents. With my trip into the memories of his godfather, I had been hoping to bring forth good news, not more bad.

I placed my hands on my desk, pulling closer to me the two most significant pieces of parchment I had in my possession. Maria's letter to Sirius and Mrs. Lankins letter to me.

The first, depicting that Maria was afraid she had led on Sirius. Warning him against doing anything rash and asking him to never forget her.

The second, describing to me Becky Sinclair. Informing me that she had 'hallucinations' of both Tom and Sirius, and that Mrs. Lankins believed that a memory charm had performed on Becky, perhaps by Tom himself. She was also mentioned to be in poor mental health. Similar to the condition Maria had alluded to her mother being in after she had given the control of her abilities to Tom and what Maria had feared would happen to her.

I reached into my robes, withdrawing Sirius' two silver rings, one significantly larger than the other, and placed them in between the two letters.

There was a connection here. Between it all, I am merely missing a piece.

I pulled Mrs. Lankins letter closer to me.

A piece that I believed to be held by that of Becky Sinclair.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**The Letter**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_I wrote. Tears flowing down my face, casting a sideways glance at the wedding ring on my left hand. We had just been married. No matter how many times I refused, I even attempted to run away, Sirius came after me. No, clearly wasn't in his vocabulary._

_I turned around to stare at his sleeping form on the queen sized bed. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Like an angel, as opposed to the little devil he really was/could be._

_ After we had had our ceremony, he had whisked me into the room of requirement for our wedding night. The room had responded to his desire quiet beautifully. Decorating the room in rose petals and candles, and placing a bed, with a Gryffindor color comforter, in the center of the room. It had been so perfect. The perfect goodbye..._

_Swallowing, I forced myself to turn away from Sirius, and back to my parchment. That was another good thing about the room of requirement. The second I imagined a desk, parchment and a quill, it provided. _

_**I'm sorry**_

_I wrote, wiping my a tear off my cheek as I did so. Saying, 'I'm sorry', did little to apologize for the fate that awaited him now. Our marriage had bound him to me. Whatever happened to me, whatever my father inflicted, he would feel it tenfold. But the pain would lesson if I went away. The farther I was from him, the less he would be damaged. _

_**I can't do this. I didn't mean to, lead you on,**_

_Lead him on, he practically dragged me to the altar. The idiot. My idiot. _

_**I guess that is the proper term,**_

_I wish I could stay with him. Be at his side for everything that is to come, but I simply can't be. The instant I don't appear at my father's side when he calls, will be the moment the torture begins, and I can't watch Sirius go through that. _

_**but this isn't my choice.**_

_Yes, my love, in a way, it actually is. After all, I chose to sell myself to my father, I chose to let myself marry you, however, I did not choose my father, and I did not choose for him for him to hate me. Or torture me, as he will take delight in using my own power to inflict me with pain whether or not I return to his side. The only thing I can do is spare you, and that is not a choice. When it comes to sparing you pain, there is no choice._

_**Look Sirius, I know what a temper you have,**_

_If anyone would know, it would be me._

_**but don't do anything rash or stupid!**_

_Like I know you will the second you read this letter._

_**I mean it!**_

_That will never work._

_**Lay low for awhile, promise me!**_

_If my father already hasn't discovered our connection, in the short time we've been linked, we'll have been very blessed. _

_**I don't want anything to happen to you.**_

_I dropped my quill. Swallowing hard as I was briefly overcome by tears._

_I never thought I would ever write that and mean it. My whole life, I had been taught only to wish people pain and suffering. I had never wanted to protect someone as badly as I did Sirius. The most quick tempered, willful, and witty man I had ever met._

_**Don't you dare think, 'don't worry about me' and laugh to yourself, this isn't funny.**_

_Please don't, Sirius. I wouldn't run if this was truly nothing. What I've done. What we've both done…_

_For a moment, I lost myself in thought, before resolutely thinking,_

_I won't allow my father to hurt you. He's already driven my mother insane, and he can do whatever he wants to me, but not you. Not ever you._

_**I…can't see you for awhile, if ever.**_

_My father will most likely have even loftier plans for me now. He will use the power he has over me to ensure I wreak destruction on the world I love, and for you, I will do it. _

_Sirius, I will think of you every second. Every moment. Even though I cannot allow myself near you. _

_**Just, don't forget me, okay.**_

_Like I won't be forgetting you. _

_**I love you.**_

_Oh how easy it was to write the words we had only just confessed. _

_I lowered my quill to the desk. It was time now. I could feel my tattoo burning on my back. My father was seeking me, and I can no longer deny his requests. _

_Carefully, I slipped my wedding ring off my finger. Saying goodbye to Maria Black forever, though I had only known her for a short while, as I placed the ring on the parchment. _

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

Abruptly, I shot up from my bed. Tears flowing down my face, my body covered in sweat.

That dream, Sirius...

It had seemed all so real.

I placed my hand to my forehead as I let out a sob. I just can't believe he's gone and I don't know why.

Taking a deep breath, I reached over and flicked on my bedroom light.

After my meeting with Dudley, and subsequent, illness/panic attack, Mrs. Figg had dragged me back to her house. Ordering that I get some sleep. Even in my weakened state, I managed to ask her about Hogwarts and why Harry had left for it months earlier.

She called me daft, and practically pushed me into my room and tucked me to be bed, before she ever really answered my question.

"Hogwarts starts just when I told you, Becky, and if Dumbledore took Harry early, then I'm sure he had his reasons."

Then she bolted from the room before I could say, 'a due'.

Shortly afterwards, the second my light was off really, I fell asleep, and into that dream. That painful dream.

Placing both hands on my face, and closing my eyes, I dragged both hands slowly downwards. I wish I knew why Sirius affected me so much. After all, it's not like I ever knew the man.

"You did know me, Becky." I heard a masculine voice reply to my thoughts.

My eyes snapped open to see a young Sirius Black sitting at the foot of my bed. I could feel my heart rate speed up.

"You just don't remember me."

**Author's note: Well, that's the end of The Dark Witch. No, seriously. I've always had it in my mind divided into two parts. This is the end of part one. The second part, Return of the Dark Witch, will be up soon. I promise. **

**And side note, I still don't mind reviews (and thanks to all that have reviewed this story, I couldn't have done it without you and I'm serious about that too) and who knows? Maybe the more reviews I get will speed part two coming up. You never know...*walks away whistling***


End file.
